Flowers
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [MC][Sequel dari Maydaysignal][Chapter 8 is update!][COMPLETE!]Bunga mendeklarasikan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka./Akhirnya ia menggenggam sebuket bunga Calla Lily sambil menghampiri kebahagiaannya di depan altar. Untuk selamanya./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!
1. Chapter : 1, It's The Time

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _**Flowers**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Chapter: 1, It's The Time**_

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Main Character: ShikaTema, Slight!NaruHina-SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, baca 'Maydaysignal' dulu biar lebih ngerti, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Seperti bunga Matahari yang menantikan musim semi tiba. Menghitung hari demi hari melewati musim dingin yang terasa sangat panjang._

* * *

Semerbak wangi obat-obatan seolah-olah menjadi sahabatnya. Tak pernah absen untuk terus bermukim di ruangan yang serba putih miliknya. Tubuh ramping yang berbalut jas dokter itu terduduk lemas. Stetoskop yang melingkar di lehernya ia abaikan, membiarkannya mencekik leher jenjangnya yang putih. Jari-jari lentik itu memijit kepalanya, kemudian turun membelai wajahnya yang dewasa.

"Menyebalkan. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar lelah."

Umpatan kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang merah. Kemudian disusul hembusan napas serentak dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup–menyembunyikan manik _teal-_ nya yang sayu.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu mengganggu aktivitas istirahatnya. Pintu terbuka tanpa izin dari yang empunya ruangan. Perlahan menampakkan sosok yang lebih tua darinya–tetapi tetap cantik layaknya remaja berumur belasan.

"Oh, ternyata dokter andalan kita sedang kelelahan," sindir perempuan itu, jarinya meletakkan kacamata ber- _frame_ merah miliknya. Lalu seenaknya duduk di hadapan perempuan bermata _teal_ itu.

"Aku lelah, Karin. Dan kau dengan seenak jidatmu memasuki ruanganku. Bahkan, aku belum mempersilakanmu duduk. Maumu apa, hah?" cerocosnya dengan intonasi yang semakin meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Ya ampun, Temari. Aku seniormu, hargailah." Uzumaki Karin–perempuan itu–membalas rentetan ucapan Temari dengan memutar matanya bosan.

Temari menggaruk kepala emasnya dengan frustasi. "Oke, kau tidak untuk situasi jika kita sedang berdua. Kalau kau berani mengganggu akan kupanggil _baa-san_ untuk menyeretmu kembali ke Australia."

Karin tergelak, " _kaa-san_ sedang di luar kota. Lagian, dia tidak akan sekejam itu pada anaknya sendiri."

Wanita berumur tiga puluh tahun itu menanggapi Karin dengan hembusan napas kasar. Lalu untuk suasana di antara mereka hening. Sampai Karin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hei, Temari. Kudengar ada anak baru di sini. Benar?"

Temari mengangguk. Lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Sepatu hak kecilnya menggema di setiap langkah mencapai jendela ruang kerjanya. Atensinya terpaku pada awan pagi yang bergerak lambat melewati cakrawala biru yang damai.

Suara langkah kaki menyusul, mendekati Temari. Kini Karin sudah berdiri berdampingan dengannya. Menatap langit yang sama. "Ada berapa orang?"

"Sepuluh untuk di divisi yang kubina. Selebihnya, di divisi yang lain. Divisi Administrasi memiliki peminat yang paling sedikit untuk tahun ini. Eksistensi mereka menurun drastis," jawab Temari.

"Yah, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pengunduran diri Hinata." Kekehan halus terdengar dari Karin. "Kau akan menghadirinya kan? Acaranya hari ini, nanti malam."

Temari menoleh pada Karin, menatap sepasang _magenta_ itu dengan antusias. "Tentu saja. Bahkan, aku akan sering ke rumah Hinata untuk menemuinya. Kau tahu, alasannya untuk mengundurkan diri dari _die Sechs_ membuatku sedikit kesal. Benar-benar calon ibu rumah tangga yang berbakti."

"Dia itu hebat," Karin melangkah pergi, kemudian duduk di kursinya kembali. "Aku tidak menyangka kehidupan rumah tangga akan sesusah itu. Sampai-sampai Hinata rela melepaskan karirnya."

"Sudahlah. Itu keputusannya, kita harus menghargainya," Temari menyerahkan secangkir kopi pada Karin. Kopi yang ia ambil dari sudut mejanya. "Mau kopi?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Karin menyeruput kopinya. Dan ia melihat Temari sedang menatap mejanya dengan tatapan kosong, jemarinya bergerak asal menyentuh permukaan mejanya. "Aku tidak berminat untuk menikmatinya."

"Sore ini, dia dibebaskan, benar?"

Sebagai respon, Karin hanya mendapatkan anggukan kecil. Ia menghela napasnya kasar. Merasa kali ini suasananya mendadak sendu. "Dan kau akan menjemputnya secara pribadi?"

Karin kembali menerka, lagi-lagi hanya dibalas sebatas anggukan kepala. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara deru mesin _air-conditioner_ yang mengisi kekosongan mereka. Perempuan Uzumaki itu hendak menyuarakan kembali pertanyaannya. Namun tertahan di tenggorokan karena mendadak pita suaranya seakan tak berfungsi.

Dia menghargai Temari yang masih menunggu dengan segala kepiluan hati yang menderanya. Dan dia tak mau merusaknya hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan darinya. Menanyakan alasan atas anggukan kepala Temari menurutnya bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk saat ini. Ditambah lagi, Temari sedang lelah karena aktivitasnya. Itu akan memperburuk situasi.

Karin kembali menyeruput kopinya. Sejenak mengamati Temari yang benar-benar lelah. Kemudian berpamitan–yang lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kepala.

Sosok rambut _magenta_ itu kini telah menghilang di balik pintu, langkah _stiletto_ -nya perlahan mulai tak terdengar lagi. Rasanya seperti kehilangan satu beban yang menimpa pundaknya. Sungguh, baginya Uzumaki Karin adalah saudara yang paling merepotkan yang ada di dunia.

Alangkah senangnya ia bisa sendirian saat ini, setidaknya ia berharap sejenak saja untuk istirahat. Merelaksasikan otot-ototnya yang menegang selama operasi berlangsung tadi. Tentu saja kau akan merasa pegal jika kau berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan gerakan yang terbatas selama delapan jam–bahkan ia belum ada tidur sejak semalam. Sungguh, ia benci melakukan operasi–bahkan lebih dari saudara _magenta-_ nya yang menyebalkan.

Temari kembali memejamkan matanya, punggungnya bersandar nyaman di kepala kursi. Namun baru beberapa menit beristirahat–

"Astaga, Nara sialan."

–pikirannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Lagi-lagi bayang-bayang Shikamaru menginterupsi. Antusiasmenya terhadap Shikamaru hari ini begitu meluap-luap. Sampai-sampai, Temari membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal. Saat dirinya butuh istirahat dan badannya benar-benar merasa capek, pikirannya memaksa dirinya untuk membayangkan ia memeluk tubuh tegap Shikamaru. Sialnya, berpikir itu butuh tenaga– _means,_ dia akan semakin capek.

Alurnya akan seperti ini: _capek, kepikiran Shikamaru, semakin capek, hingga akhirnya ia akan tampil tidak optimal di acara pernikahan Hinata nanti._

Temari sudah berumur tiga puluhan saat ini, otomatis wajahnya mulai timbul kerutan-kerutan halus dan kantung hitam di matanya hasil dari _bergadang-menyelesaikan-misi_ yang setiap harinya datang tiada henti.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera meraih kunci mobil dari saku celananya, kemudian melesat keluar dari ruangannya. Persetan dengan kondisinya, ia bisa beristirahat saat _massage_ di salon nanti.

* * *

Pagi telah beranjak. Matahari semakin gagah berdiri di langit siang yang mulai terik. Langkah gadis itu begitu ringan menapaki koridor apartemen yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kantung plastik putih berisi empat _snack_ keripik kentang dan enam botol soda berwarna merah. Bibir merah ranumnya menggumamkan lagu yang tak berlirik. Hingga akhirnya langkah _flatshoes_ biru itu berhenti beradu dengan dinginnya lantai koridor apartemen. Kini, sebuah pintu berdiri di hadapannya–atau yang lebih tepatnya, ia berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

Tangan kirinya merogoh sesuatu di tas hitam yang ia sandang di bahu kanannya. Mengeluarkan _smartphone_ hitam keluaran terbaru dari sana. Lalu jari-jari itu menghantam tombol-tombol angka di layarnya, memanggil seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi,"sapa seseorang di seberang sana setelah nada sambung berhenti berbunyi.

"Hei, _Pinky._ Buka pintumu, aku di depan."

" _Astaga, Temari!_ " Gadis itu–yang dipanggil Temari–mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar keterkejutan lawan bicaranya. _"Kenapa tidak telepon dulu,_ baka _? Tetap di sana. Ini akan berlangsung sedikit lama."_

Sedikit emosi mulai tersulut dari Temari. "Hei, kenapa responmu seperti itu, hah? Kan aku biasanya seperti in–"

– **TUT!**

 **KRIET!**

Wajah kusut Temari kini luntur sudah setelah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tidak ada gerakan lebih setelah itu. Ia masih menggenggam plastik putih di tangannya dengan baik–tidak jatuh seperti di drama-drama televisi.

"Maaf menunggumu lama."

Temari bahkan tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf sepele yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Haruno Sakura. Seumuran dengannya–tapi ia tahu bahwa perempuan itu begitu polos dan kekanakan. Kini telah beranjak dewasa. Perawakan rambut _bubble gum_ yang kusut dan kemeja putih besar yang transparan, membuat Temari melebarkan senyumannya penuh arti. Tatapannya mengintimidasi tapi terkesan menggodanya.

"Ho, ternyata kau sudah menemukan arti kedewasaan," goda Temari setelah _teal-_ nya menangkap sepasang sepatu yang ia yakini berukuran besar khas lelaki.

Bukannya merona, Sakura malah memutar bosan _zamrud-_ nya sebagai respon. "Apakah dewasa membuatmu berpikir kotor? Masuklah."

Merekapun masuk dan mendudukkan diri mereka di sebuah sofa dengan televisi yang menayangkan sebuah acara _reality show._ Kepala emas Temari menoleh mengamati sekeliling. " _Where's Uchiha?_ "

Sakura segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. " _In my room, darl."_

" _For God sake. You've grown up so fast, dear."_ Temari menggodanya lagi. Tapi naas, kini kepalanya harus berdenyut mendapati sebuah pukulan maut dari gadis musim semi itu.

"Jangan mengada-ada, _baka_! Dia hanya ingin meminjam _printer-_ ku. Ah, kau ini."

Sakura mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Temari yang sudah mengunyah beberapa potong keripik kentang. Ia mengeluarkan sekaleng soda dan menuangkannya pada gelas yang sudah berisi kubus-kubus es.

"Tumben. Biasanya kau selalu memakai jas putihmu. Sekarang kenapa tidak?"

"Aku lagi _free,_ Jidat."

"Hei, berhenti mengejek jidatku, _shannaro_!" Sakura kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Kini, tidak hanya di kepala Temari, tapi juga di jidatnya.

" _Baka,_ jangan memukulku!"

Seterusnya, mereka saling mengumpat. Astaga, tidak sadar umur sekali. Saling menarik rambut seperti bocah ingusan saja. Padahal sudah berkepala tiga dan sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

Tapi, inilah yang mereka sebut sebagai teman akrab.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu."

Suara berat kemudian menginterupsi kegiatan bertengkar Sakura-Temari. Tampak seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut raven yang menutupi sebelah matanya, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sambil menggenggam setumpuk kertas di sebelah tangannya, ia mendekat dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura.

Kini giliran Temari yang memutar matanya bosan. _To be honest,_ Temari agak sedikit jijik di bagian ini–juga jengkel. Temari sepertinya iri, eh?

"Berhenti bermesraan di depanku, pasangan gila," umpat Temari kemudian melayangkan kaleng soda kosong pada pasangan yang bernuansa rona merah jambu tersebut.

Tapi, kalian tahu betapa sigapnya Sakura. Gadis itu menangkis–lebih tepatnya melempar balik–kaleng tersebut pada Temari. "Kau bisa merusak aset Uchiha, Tema- _baka_!"

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Temari semakin jengkel. Langsung saja ia meraih sebuah bantal bersarung kuning, berniat untuk melempar lagi ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke menghentikannya dengan kata-kata tajam nan dingin khas Uchiha.

"Kau iri? Kalau gitu carilah pasangan."

 _Kami-sama,_ ingatkan Temari untuk menahan emosinya atau usahanya ke salon tadi sia-sia.

.

Masih di apartemen Sakura. Empat bungkus keripik kentang habis tak bersisa. Kaleng-kaleng soda kini hanyalah sampah. Kepingan-kepingan kaset meraja-lela menguasai meja. Selaras dengan kondisi ruang tengah yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Namun, bukan berarti kedua sejoli itu–Temari dan Sakura–resah dengan situasi yang tampak tak nyaman. Malah, mereka menikmatinya dengan suguhan tayangan Drama Korea di salah satu stasiun televisi. Sudah empat jam mereka tak beranjak, betah duduk di atas sofa yang nyaman.

Mereka menikmati drama yang mendayu-dayu dalam diam. Jangan salah sangka, mereka seperti ini bukan karena terjadi sebuah cekcok yang menyakiti perasaan. Melainkan, mereka sudah lelah untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu huruf karena sebelumnya mereka tak henti untuk berbicara, tertawa, berteriak, bahkan menangis.

Manik klorofil Sakura tak sengaja melirik kalender yang terletak di nakas sebelah kanan televisi. Ada yang ia lingkari dengan tinta merah. Begitu tebal. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya cukup penting hari ini.

"Temari," panggil Sakura.

Temari yang masih terfokus dengan adegan pelukan di depannya hanya bergumam sebagai sahutan. "Ada apa?" susulnya.

"Aku baru sadar ini hari penting buat kita."

Tampak dari samping, raut fokus Temari menghilang. Gadis keturunan Suna itu berpikir sejenak, lalu sepersekian menit kemudian menutup matanya dan menghela napas. Tak cepat menjawab, terlebih dulu ia meraih _remote_ televisi dan mematikan televisi tersebut. Lalu mengganti posisi untuk duduk menghadap sahabat _pink-_ nya itu.

"Memang. Kenapa?"

Tangan Sakura berpindah, kini menggenggam tangan sahabatnya semasa SMA itu. "Aku ingin menjemputnya. Ingin menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Ingin bercerita panjang dengannya. Aku merindukannya, Temari."

"Aku juga. Dan kau tahu, aku merasakannya tiga kali lipat meskipun aku yang paling sering membesuknya," balas Temari. Tangannya menyambut genggaman yang semakin mengerat itu.

"Aku ingin melakukan semua itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan rekan kerjaku. Aku harus bagaimana?" Kerisauan Sakura semakin terlihat jelas. Dengan begitu, semakin besar usaha yang akan Temari lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis Haruno itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura- _chan_. Ini hanya sebentar, sungguh. Besok kau masih bisa mengunjunginya, kan? Masih ada hari esok."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Sementara itu, Temari hanya menunggu di tempatnya sembari merapikan kembali penampilannya. Baik Temari maupun Sakura tahu, ini sudah saatnya.

Saatnya untuk menjemput apa yang telah hilang dalam hidup mereka sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Memeluknya untuk membebaskan rindu dan mendekapnya setelah sekian lama tak menyentuh.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Hai-halo-alohaa~ Udah berapa lama? Coba hitung dulu di kalender/digeplak/Maaf ngaret, White sibuk bangeet di sekolaaah T.T

Di chapter ini, emang banyak sesi friendship antara Temari sama Sakura, tapi ini cuma penghantar doang, tehehe. _For next chapter,_ diusahain _full_ ShikaTema meskipun friendshipnya agak nyempil sikit.

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter : 2, Welcome Back

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Flowers**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Chapter: 2, Welcome Back**_

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Main Character: ShikaTema, Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, baca 'Maydaysignal' dulu biar lebih ngerti, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Perpaduan Mawar Merah dan Kuning serta Anggrek Merah menyertai sosok yang terlahir kembali dalam hidupnya–menemukan kembali makna suci dalam diri._

* * *

Suara dentuman pintu terdengar dari dua sisi mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan sebuah gedung. Tampak dua orang wanita yang masing-masing menggenggam sebuket bunga berbeda warna. Satu berambut kuning keemasan dengan jas dokter sebagai identitasnya dan satunya lagi berambut _pink_ dengan gaya pakaian ala masa kini namun sederhana.

Masing-masing dari mereka melangkah, sepatu hak mereka beradu pada dinginnya lantai yang mereka pijak–lebih tepatnya, mereka memasuki sebuah gedung yang terasa familiar bagi salah satu di antara mereka. _Konoha's District Prison_ adalah nama gedung tersebut.

Mereka bertemu dengan salah satu petugas di sana dan memberikan keterangan atas dasar apa mereka ke mari. Haruno Sakura–sosok berambut _pink–_ memilih untuk duduk di kursi ruang tunggu.

"Sabaku Temari. Kode nama, Athena. Divisi Kesehatan dan Penyembuhan. Elemen, _healing_ dan _teleport._ Status, anggota inti _Die sechs_ ," Temari menekan tombol di jam tangannya dan menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya pada panel hijau yang tampil mengudara, "datang melapor untuk menjemput Nara Shikamaru."

Petugas itu mengangguk paham lalu meraih sebuah berkas, "Sebentar." Jarinya membalik lembar demi lembar berkas dalam _map_ kuning tersebut. "Sabaku Temari. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang telah disetujui beberapa pihak, Anda boleh menjemputnya, kami sudah menutup rapat berita ini dari media. Sebagaimana dari kesepakatan tersebut."

Anggukan mantap Temari meresponnya. Selepas itu, sejenak Temari menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk di kursi tunggu dengan raut wajah yang begitu tegang.

"Tenang, Sakura- _chan._ Kami sangat terikat dengan peraturan–maksudku, peraturan mengatakan bahwa hanya satu orang dan merupakan perwakilan dari markas besar yang boleh menjemputnya. Jadi, tunggu saja di mobil. _Okay?_ "

Sakura mengangguk paham pada sahabatnya, kemudian kembali melangkah ke mobil. Kini giliran Temari yang menempati ruang tunggu. Buket bunga yang ia genggam ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Kedua tangannya saling mengepal, kemudian menggenggam–begitu seterusnya. Kadang sesekali meremas celananya. Tapi kepalan itu mengendur, ketika ia melihat sosok tinggi muncul di balik dinding. Di sisinya terdapat dua orang penjaga, sejenak menunduk patuh pada Temari kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Temari dan lelaki itu.

Melihat jarak mereka yang semakin tipis, dengan sigap Temari berdiri. Mengabaikan sejenak buket bunga yang ia letakkan di samping, karena sepasang _grey_ milik pria itu mengambil seluruh atensi perempuan Sabaku ini. Tidak ada pelukan hangat–belum. Yang ada senyuman hangat, sebagai awal dari konversasi singkat mereka.

" _So,"_ Temari mendadak canggung, "bagaimana perasaanmu, Shikamaru- _senpai_?"

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir ranum Temari. _Grey-_ nya menerawang langit yang beranjak semakin sore, kemudian terbit lengkungan senyum di wajah tampannya. "Seperti terlahir kembali."

Temari mengangguk paham kemudian menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa tadi sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah beriringan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sementara itu di depan gerbang–tepatnya tak jauh dari mereka–Sakura sudah berdiri menyender pada sisi mobil, dengan tangannya yang juga menggenggam sebuket bunga. Bunga yang berbeda, tapi maknanya tak jauh berbeda. Antara ungkapan selamat datang dari seorang mantan dan seorang sahabat.

"Yo, Nanas Tua. Kau kembali," sapa Sakura dari kejauhan, tangannya terangkat seperti hormat khas tentara. "Untukmu, tidak kalah cantik dari punya Temari."

Sakura menyodorkan buket bunga itu dan diterima dengan antusias oleh Shikamaru. Tangannya yang kurus mengusak rambut _pink_ Sakura, kemudian menatap _teal_ Temari sembari tersenyum lebar. "Jangan sok _sweet_ kalian, merepotkan sekali."

"Jadi maumu apa? Kau mau kami menerjunkanmu dari tebing? Yang benar saja," gerutu Sakura kesal dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Ia semakin kesal ketika mendengar tawa lepas Shikamaru menjadi respon kalimatnya.

Temari terperangah. Ini pertama kalinya lelaki tertawa lepas sejak ia mendekam di penjara.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Shikamaru sambil mengamit masing-masing tangan sahabat dan mantannya itu. Namun Sakura langsung melepasnya, "maaf, tapi aku sudah ada janji."

Bukannya sedih, Shikamaru malah mengusir gadis _pink_ itu. "Ya sudah, pergilah. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, kau begitu merepotkan." Lengkap dengan tangan yang mengibas-ngibas dan ekspresi dingin tak perduli–yang ia buat-buat.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena balasan Shikamaru di luar ekspektasinya. "Aish, terserah! Lagipula kalau aku ikut aku akan jadi obat nyamuk di mobil itu. Sialan kau, Nanas Tua," cecar Sakura semakin jauh ia melangkah dari dua sahabatnya itu. Kemudian menghilang di tikungan.

"Kau ini," Temari menyenggol lengan Shikamaru dengan bahunya yang sempit, "suka sekali usil sama Sakura- _chan_."

"Biar saja, dia lucu kalau dijahili," jawab Shikamaru enteng. Tanpa sadar kalimatnya itu memercikkan sedikit kecemburuan di hati Temari. Gadis anggota khusus _die Sechs_ itu hanya diam, lalu masuk ke mobil duduk di bangku kemudi.

Otak Shikamaru masih cerdas, ia mengerti sikap Temari yang berubah. Lantas ia mengambil posisi di sebelah bangku kemudi, kemudian mencolek bahu gadis itu dengan lembut. Tapi Temari tidak merespon, ia sibuk memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan yang lenggang.

Satu tawa kecil lolos dari Shikamaru, menyenderkan badannya yang kurus di kursi dan melirik Temari dari ekor matanya. "Kau lebih lucu kalau cemburu."

"Cih, bohong," balas Temari dengan jutek. Jutek sih luarnya, di dalam hati ia sudah koprol–mungkin.

Ini adalah hal yang paling disukai pemuda Nara itu, bahkan sejak mereka memutuskan untuk pacaran saat masa sekolah dulu. Entah mengapa, Shikamaru lebih suka melihat ekspresi gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini jutek, galak, dan dingin. Entahlah, menurutnya seperti keistimewaan yang ia temui dalam diri Temari.

Ah!–mungkin ada relasi ke tipe ideal Shikamaru.

Bagai angin lalu, Temari begitu mudah melupakan kekesalannya. Kemudian meyuarakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah terputar di kepalanya sedari tadi. "Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shika- _senpai_?"

Hening. Shikamaru berpikir dulu untuk mengingat rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam waktu dekat. Setelah itu, ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku juga tidak ada rencana untuk kembali ke keanggotaan. Aku ingin fokus dengan hidupku dulu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan elemenmu?"

"Akan kunonaktifkan–maksudku, aku tidak akan memakai itu lagi. Aku akan menjalani hidupku sebagai manusia normal. Orang-orang yang biasanya." Sepasang matanya menatap awan yang sebenarnya bergerak lamban dari kaca mobil. "Setelah ini, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Malam ini aku akan menghadiri acara pernikahan Hinata. Kau ingat? Saudaranya Neji," jawab Temari. "Kita sudah sampai."

Temari keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian membuka pintu pagar hitam minimalis tersebut. Disusul Shikamaru, mereka melewati taman kecil yang indah dengan hiasan cahaya lampu. Di bawah naungan cakrawala yang semakin menggelap, Temari menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu tubuh ramping itu berbalik, menerjang pria di belakangnya dengan pelukan.

Shikamaru membalas pelukannya, mendekap tubuh perempuan berkucir dua itu dengan erat. Merasakan aroma tubuh gadis itu yang menenangkannya, menguar di sela-sela rambut keemasan itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang." Temari melonggarkan pelukannya, "sebelum aku pergi, aku akan masak makan malam untukmu. Untuk kepulanganmu, hari ini _full-service_."

Mereka memasuki rumah itu. Hal pertama yang didapati Shikamaru setelah sekian lama meninggalkan rumahnya adalah ia merasakan aura lain di rumah ini. Seperti ia telah menempati rumah ini bersama Temari bertahun-tahun. Hal itu diperkuat ketika ia mendapati sebuah foto Temari dan rekan-rekannya dalam bingkai kecil di dekat rak sepatu.

Lelaki bermarga Nara itu tak banyak berbicara dan memilh untuk selonjoran di sofa. Sesekali matanya mengamati punggung sempit Temari yang asik dengan pisau dan bahan-bahan baku makan malam mereka hari ini. Bukan Shikamaru kalau tidak cepat menyusuri dunianya. Sambil menunggu Temari, Shikamaru sudah terbuai dengan nyamannya sofa dan indahnya alam mimpi.

Sementara itu, Temari dengan cekatan memotong kentang, mengiris selada, dan memanggang daging sembari membuat saus barbekyu khas dari resep andalannya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Temari menyajikan _steak_ sederhana itu dengan apik. Bersama secangkir teh panas dan sepotong _Banana-Oreo Cheesecake_ sebagai penutup menu makan malamnya.

Temari menghampiri Shikamaru. Satu desahan lolos dari bibirnya melihat kebiasaan _senior_ -nya yang masih sama. "Woi, bangun."

Belum ada jawaban.

"Shika- _senpai,_ bangun. Makan malamnya sudah siap."

Temari mendesah lagi.

Sebenarnya ia tahu akan sia-sia membangunkan Shikamaru yang tidurnya seperti orang mati dengan cara-cara yang ia lakukan barusan. Sepasang _teal-_ nya mencari sesuatu yang ampuh membangunkan Shikamaru menjelajahi dunia mimpi. Ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di nakas dekat pintu kamarnya, terbit sebuah kurva senyuman yang sangat lebar. Gadis itu mengambilnya, lalu diam-diam mendekatkannya di wajah Shikamaru.

ZZZT!

"SIALAN!"

Shikamaru langsung mengumpat dan mengangkat wajahnya secepat kilat saat wajahnya kesetrum. Matanya yang sayu menangkap ekspresi jahil Temari, lengkap dengan raket nyamuk yang berada di genggamannya.

"Wah, seharusnya setiap kali kau tidur ada nyamuk," ucap Temari, masih terkekeh dengan aksinya yang membuahkan hasil memuaskan.

"Ah, hidungku." Shikamaru meraba hidungnya yang sakit lalu mendelik, "kenapa membangunkanku, hah?"

"Kau tidak mau makan malam? Ya sudah, aku saja yang makan. Untung cuma seporsi."

"Heh, jangan!" cegah Shikamaru tatkala Temari yang sudah beranjak menuju ruang makan. "Aku lapar, bawakan makananku ke sini."

Temari memutar bola matanya bosan lalu membatin, _"laki-laki ini, masih nyebelin seperti biasanya."_

Makanan sudah terhidang di depannya, Shikamarupun mulai menikmati suapan pertama. Lalu Temari mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah pria itu, dengan secangkir teh yang baru saja ia buat. "Seminggu lagi aku akan kembali ke rumahku."

"Oh," sahut Shikamaru kalem, lalu menyeruput tehnya. "Baguslah–"

Temari menghadiahi Shikamaru dengan pukulan bantal berkekuatan super bertubi-tubi. Shikamaru tersedak dan menyemprotkan isi tehnya karena kaget dan sakit–tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" kesalnya, kemudian kembali menikmati potongan daging.

"Aku kesal!" Perempuan berambut keemasan itu melipat tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan pipi. "Setidaknya berterima kasih padaku, aku sudah merawat rumahmu, Sunny, dan Wolfie. Atau kau–ah, sudahlah. Dasar, Nanas."

Shikamaru melirik perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya itu dan membuat lengkungan senyuman tipis penuh arti sambil mengunyah selada segar bersaus mayones. "Atau aku apa?"

"Lupakan," jawab Temari singkat–sebenarnya salah tingkah.

" _Atau kau cegah aku untuk pergi dari rumah ini, bodoh."_

Setelah selesai dengan _steak,_ Shikamaru mulai menikmati satu suap dari kue yang disuguhi Temari. "Aku sebenarnya tadi belum selesai bicara. Eh, sudah langsung dikeroyok saja," keluhnya.

Temari diam, dia lebih memilih mendengar penuturan Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"–kalau kau pergi dari rumahku, akan merepotkan untukku membereskan rumah." Temari mulai melotot, tapi lekas disambung oleh Shikamaru, "sebaiknya aku saja yang sering ke rumahmu, biar kau yang repot."

Kali ini, Shikamaru menghadiahi Temari sebuah kalimat bermakna terselubung, yang mampu membuat semburat rona merah tipis hinggap di wajah putih Temari. Bukan serbuan bantal berkekuatan super.

"Terserahmu saja, aku bersiap-siap dulu untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan Hinata. Nikmati makan malammu." Temari mengakhiri dirinya yang sudah berdegup-degup tidak karuan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Finally fic pair sebelah rampung, saatnya beralih pada ShikaTema! Maaf ini lamaaaaaaa banget updatenya, karena saya berniat untuk fokus menyelesaikan satu per satu fic MC yang ada di entri saya. Mungkin karena lama tidak menyentuh entri fic ShikaTema dan semua hal berbau ShikaTema, saya kehilangan feels untuk itu. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menciptakan feels. Fighting!_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to :**_

 _ **abcd nara, Bougenville, sararapratiwi, CharLene Choi, gikkirinara,**_ _eli,_ _ **hagiwara nachi, Sakurai Yuichii, Hikaru Sora 14, Kuronami-71, Nu shi Hottest Queens,**_ _si-ders, followers, and favorites._

* * *

 ** _Mind to review?_**


	3. Chapter : 3, I'll Take Care of You

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Flowers**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Chapter: 3, I'll Take Care of You**_

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Main Character: ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, baca 'Maydaysignal' dulu biar lebih ngerti, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Mereka mulai tumbuh seperti setangkai bunga Anggrek dan Anyelir–yang mampu saling menjaga kesehatan dan kondisi masing-masing dengan kasih sayang yang perlahan tumbuh kembali di dasar hati mereka._

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Dengan Matahari perlahan naik menuju singgasananya bersama kepulan awan putih sebagai dayang-dayang. Kicauan burung menjadi nyanyian semangat ketika Temari bangun dari tidurnya. Wajah sayu itu tidak kehilangan kecantikannya, sekalipun rambut keemasan sebahu miliknya acak-acakan tak karuan. Sejenak gadis itu mengusap matanya sebelum melirik pada kalender yang bertengger di dinding.

"Ah, hari minggu," gumamnya, disusul kuapan lebar.

Tubuh ramping itu beranjak dari ranjang, melangkah dengan tidak stabil karena masih _ogah-ogahan_ bangkit dari nyamannya ranjang dan empuknya pasangan bantal-guling. Kalau bukan karena hari ini jadwal memberi pupuk untuk Sunny dan _jogging_ bersama Wolfie, Temari enggan untuk sekedar membuka matanya di pagi hari.

Di bawah naungan langit pagi yang masih membiru cerah, Temari menghampiri jejeran pot besar di halaman depan lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan perlengkapan berkebun. Sunny sekarang sudah besar dan beranak-pinak. Gadis itu mengambil sekop kecilnya lalu menggali tanah di dekatnya.

"Nah, saatnya kalian kupindahkan ke sini. Bosan kan di pot terus?"

Satu persatu dengan telaten dan hati-hati Temari mencabut koloni bunga Matahari itu lalu memindahkannya ke lubang-lubang kecil yang ia buat. Bibir mungilnya terus mengumandangkan alunan lagu-lagu yang ia sukai dan pas dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Kalian lihat Wolfie tidak? Biasanya dia duduk di sofa ruang tengah tetapi tidak ada." Temari bertanya pada bunga-bunga itu, mengajaknya berbicara seolah-olah mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Katanya sih, biar dia dan bunganya lebih segar.

 _No,_ Temari tidak gila. Dia hanya bosan dan ia sudah seperti ini sejak 20 tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau seminggu lagi aku akan pergi? Ini terakhir kalinya aku merawat kalian. Setelah itu pemilik kalian yang sialan _will take in charge_. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik selama aku tidak ada dan jangan lupakan aku," imbuhnya, dengan intonasi sedih dan ekspresi pura-pura sedih juga jari putihnya yang mengelus mahkota kuning Sunny dengan sayang.

"Siapa yang sialan?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Temari dari belakang. Lekas saja gadis Sabaku itu berbalik dan menutup mulutnya ketika ia tahu siapa sosok itu.

Nara Shikamaru. Menatap Sabaku Temari dengan wajah malas–yang entah kenapa kalau dilihat seperti sangar–sambil membawa Wolfie yang wajahnya lebih sangar.

"A-ah, tidak ada. Aku masih kesal karena semalam Kakashi memberiku misi ketika aku sedang konsultasi dengan pasien," kilah Temari dengan tawa kikuk diakhir kalimatnya.

Tak berani berekspektasi terhadap respon Shikamaru, cepat-cepat Temari menyambung kalimatnya. " _Senpai_ dari mana?"

"Aku?" Shikamaru menggaruk perut datarnya di balik kaus putih oblong yang dikenakan. "Baru siap _jogging_ sama Wolfie keliling daerah sini." Lalu menoleh pada serigala kesayangannya itu, "ayo masuk, Wolfie. Kita akan mandi bersama pagi ini."

Temari _sweatdrop._ "Selain sialan, dia juga aneh. Kau lihat? Apa saja yang ia temui di penjara sampai seperti itu?" bisik Temari pada bunga-bunga Matahari yang sudah berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Bunga-bunga itupun hanya bergoyang, mengikuti angin yang kebetulan lewat.

Seakan mengerti, Temari kembali membalas. "Iya kan? Mana ada orang yang mau mandi bersama hewan peliharaannya–apalagi ini seekor serigala. Astaga, dasar orang aneh."

.

Sekarang mereka sudah duduk berhadapan, dengan dua piring nasi goreng dan dua cangkir teh panas mengawali pagi _weekend_ mereka. Keheningan menjadi atmosfir tersendiri, di samping riuhnya suara televisi yang menjadi hiburan Wolfie di ruang tengah. Hanya ada suara sendok-garpu yang beradu pada permukaan piring. Sampai akhirnya Temari memecahkan keheningan itu tepat setelah ia meneguk teh terakhirnya.

"Kau tidak mencukur, Shika- _senpai_?"

Shikamaru yang belum selesai dengan sarapannya menatap Temari heran sambil mengunyah suapannya. "Malas."

Temari memutar bola matanya bosan sebagai respon, kemudian kembali bersuara, "kau ini."

Tubuh rampingnya beranjak lalu menghampiri Shikamaru. Tangan kecilnya merampas pergelangan tangan besar lelaki itu yang masih nyaman memegang sendok. Dengan tenaganya yang lumayan besar–tapi masih kalah dari Sakura–Temari menyeret Shikamaru ke kamar laki-laki bermarga Nara itu.

Shikamaru melotot dengan aksi Temari. "Kenapa kau menyeretku ke kamar?"

"Diam, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Ini masih pagi," sanggah Temari. "Kamar mandi di mana?"

"Bagaimana tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam? Kau menyeretku ke kamarku lalu bertanya di mana kamar mandi," cecar Shikamaru dengan mata melotot. "Itu di sana."

Tanpa basa-basi perempuan berambut keemasan itu menyeret Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang lumayan luas. "Diam di sini, jangan ke mana-mana! Aku mau mencari sesuatu."

Selama kepergian Temari, Shikamaru menganalisis perilaku perempuan itu barusan dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tak lama kemudian, ketika ia melihat Temari mendekat dengan sebuah peralatan mencukurnya, Shikamaru mengangguk paham. Dengan senyuman tipis hinggap di wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, ternyata selain galak kau perhatian juga," goda Shikamaru. Namun, belum lagi ia hendak menambah satu kalimat, Temari sudah menghajarnya dengan kepalan tangan kosong.

Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru lagi–kali ini tidak dengan menyeret. Ia membawa lelaki berambut dikucir seperti nanas itu mendekat ke wastafel yang cukup lebar lalu menduduki tepinya. Sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit gugup dengan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, tetapi ia berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Ia menyentuh rahang tegas Shikamaru, lalu melihat _beard_ yang mulai tumbuh menyambung hingga ke jambanngnya.

Ketika jari lentik Temari menyentuh wajahnya, Shikamaru hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum senang. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di kantung celana ponggol yang ia kenakan dan berdiri dengan tenang, pertanda bahwa ia menikmati ini dan nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kenapa senyum? Kau sedang membayangkan apa?" Temari bertanya dengan curiga, juga ekspresi galak yang masih singgah di auranya. Lalu mengoleskan krim cukur pada wajah Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh."

"Awas kalau macam-macam," ancam Temari dengan mata yang menyalang, jangan lupa dengan rona merah tipis yang perlahan singgah di pipinya.

Temari mulai mencukur _beard_ tipis Shikamaru dan kembali mengoceh. "Pokoknya, selama kau dan aku masih tinggal satu atap, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan pandanganku untuk mengawasimu. Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau _senpai_ hidup sendiri setelah aku pergi."

Shikamaru malah tertawa. Temari mulai dongkol.

"Kenapa tertawa? Memangnya aku sedang melawak? Aku serius, bodoh."

"Merepotkan sekali kalau kau mengurusku, merepotkan di aku. Kalau aku tidur, kau akan membangunkan aku dengan raket nyamuk. Melihat janggutku yang tipis saja sudah risih. Menyeramkan," ujar Shikamaru, masih enggan membuka matanya.

Gadis berkucir dua itu hanya diam. Tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan mereka lebih jauh. Ia lebih memilih untuk membilas wajah Shikamaru dengan air dingin lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk. "Sudah siap."

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Serta-merta bukan untuk melihat bagaimana hasil gadis yang sudah menjadi mantannya itu mencukur _beard_ -nya, melainkan menatap lurus dengan jarak tipis pada sepasang bola mata _teal_ di hadapannya. Tidak ada pergerakan lebih lanjut selain menatapnya dalam dan intens. Sementara, Temari merasa canggung ditatap seperti itu.

Tangan kekar milik Shikamaru mengukung Temari, menjebaknya dengan menggenggam erat pinggiran wastafel, lalu memajukan tubuhnya. Refleks, Temari yang merasa terkurung memundurkan punggungnya, tapi masih belum melepas tatapan matanya terhadap Shikamaru.

"Tapi lebih merepotkan lagi, kalau aku suka sifat menyeramkanmu itu."

Pukulan telak untuk Temari, wajahnya mulai memerah dengan jelas. Gadis itu memukul lengan Shikamaru, beranjak dari tempatnya, dan meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian di kamar mandi, dengan sikap salah tingkah yang lagi-lagi mendominasinya saat ini.

.

Hari semakin siang, Temaripun belum mendapat panggilan pasien. Lagipula hari ini bukan jadwalnya di rumah sakit, alhasil perempuan itu bersantai di ruang tengah bersama tontonan televisi komedi dan sepotong _Brownies Layered Cream Cheese_. Sesuap demi sesuap, sepotong demi sepotong yang masuk ke mulut Temari ia nikmati sembari tertawa kalem melihat adegan di depannya.

"Semoga kau tersedak jika seperti itu."

 **UHUK!**

Temari benar-benar tersedak tatkala sosok Shikamaru langsung menghampirinya, mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Sejenak ia menepuk dadanya lalu meringis, " _senpai_ bodoh, mengagetkan saja."

Shikamaru hanya tertawa, lalu menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk dingin. Temari meneguknya hingga tandas, lalu menatap tajam–sangat tajam bagaikan belati–Shikamaru yang menonton televisi dengan wajah malas tak berdosa.

Matanya masih terfokus pada layar, dirinya juga duduk dengan posisi nyaman di sofa. Laki-laki itu mengabaikan Temari dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu aku tampan."

"Ayahku lebih tampan, jangan berlebihan." Temari memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, lalu kembali menonton layar di depannya.

Sepersekian menit kemudian hening. Masing-masing sibuk dengan cemilan dan menonton adegan-adengan komedi tapi garing. Tidak lupa dengan Wolfie yang baru saja menyamankan dirinya dalam pangkuan Shikamaru, merasakan belaian sayang lelaki itu pada serigala yang sudah ia pelihara sejak lama.

"Aku bosan," keluh Temari di tengah keheningan.

Shikamaru menoleh, "jadi kau mau apa?"

"Kita keluar," perintah Temari. "Ayo makan di luar, lagipula aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk masak makan siang."

"Ah, merepotkan sekali. Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar rumah," gerutu Shikamaru, masih setia mengelus Wolfie.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku janji aku akan masak makan malam hari ini." Temari merengek sambil masuk ke kamarnya. Hendak mengambil dompet dan _smartphone_ yang ia tinggalkan di sana.

"Ah, di sini lebih nyam–hei, jangan menyeretku lagi, astaga!" Pekik Shikamaru ketika lagi-lagi Temari kedapatan menyeret Shikamaru untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mereka keluar dari rumah minimalis bercat hijau tersebut, kemudian Shikamaru melepaskan tangan Temari. Pria bermarga Nara itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan menjauhi aspal, membiarkan Temari berjalan bersamanya lebih dekat ke jalanan. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Temari."

Baru jalan sebentar, mata _grey_ milik Shikamaru sudah melotot karena segerombolan lelaki di seberang ujung jalan sana. Dan matanya membola–bayangkan sudah melotot, membola pula–tatkala ia mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Dengan sigap dan segera ia memindahkan Temari, lebih dalam ke sisi jalan. Lalu merangkul gadis itu protektif, tentu saja dengan tatapan sinis dan tajam untuk mereka-mereka yang tidak menjaga pandangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Temari hampir memekik dan melompat kaget dengan sikap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tadi ke kamar bukan ganti baju?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak," jawab Temari dengan polos. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau kau jalan sendiri ataupun sama orang lain jangan pakai _hotpants_ ," perintah Shikamaru. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "kecuali sama aku."

Temari mendelik heran, "terserah aku mau pakai apa, _senpai._ Kau tidak punya hak untuk itu."

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh mendengar celotehan gadis itu. "Baiklah, tapi jangan panggil aku kalau kumpulan lelaki jahat di seberang sana mengganggumu. Merepotkanku sekali."

Kini giliran Temari yang matanya membola. Kepala emasnya menoleh mencari kumpulan lelaki yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Namun lekas saja Shikamaru mencengkram rahang kecil Temari, "jangan lihat mereka, mereka akan menandaimu."

Lagi-lagi Temari memanas, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Bahkan pendingin ruangan kedai kecil di pinggir jalanpun tak sanggup meredam merahnya wajah Temari. Sekalipun suasana tenang saat mereka duduk di kedai kecil, menikmati teh manis dingin dan sepiring nasi goreng yang mulai mendingin karena pendingin ruangan, belum bisa menenangkan detak jantung Temari yang melampaui batas. Makan siang mereka sesekali disisip oleh tawa, membicarakan hal-hal yang bisa dibicarakan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Mulai dari chap ini dan seterusnya, akan full romance–yah ga full amat lah, tapi mayoritas seperti itu. Berfokus pada perjalanan ShikaTema clbk gitu/yeay/jadi ada lucu-lucu unyu, tapi maap kalau garing'-')v Dan yah, saya usahakan kilat karena lagi libur panjang. Saya usahakan lho'-')_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to :**_

* * *

 _ **Bougenville,**_ _si-ders, followers, and favorites._

* * *

 _Mind to review?_


	4. Chapter : 4, Conversations

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Flowers**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Chapter: 4, Conversations**_

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Main Character: ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Seakan bunga Katelia membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di malam hari. Menyusup di antara percakapan panjang dan serius kedua insan ini._

* * *

Temari memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Shikamaru. Langit jelaga malam tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekalutan yang terbenam dalam benak Temari. Dengan wajah kusut dan langkah gontai ia masuk, sebelum meletakkan tasnya bersama dirinya yang nelangsa dalam empuknya sofa. Satu helaan napas berat lolos dari bibirnya. Kepalanya berkedut-kedut tatkala memorinya memutar kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

" _Adikmu itu suka sekali mencari gara-gara. Baru pertama masuk ke forum kerjasama antardivisi ia sudah berkelahi dengan seniornya. Kau sebagai kakak seharusnya mengawasi dan menjaganya. Sudah tahu sifatnya seperti itu bukannya berhati-hati."_

"Aish, cecunguk itu." Perempuan itu memijit kembali pelipisnya–yang sudah ke berapa kalinya.

Sabaku Gaara baru memulai kerjanya di keanggotan kerjasama antardivisi _die Sechs_ tapi sudah berani melawan senior. Ada rasa menyesal dalam diri Temari, bahwa ia dan Gaara tidak jauh bedanya. Seharusnya ia terlahir di kalangan keluarga _adem-ayem,_ bukan yang memiliki tempramen setinggi langit. Kalau itu terjadi bisa saja kan ia terbebas dari semua permasalahan yang diperbuat Gaara sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Setidaknya mengurangi sedikit beban yang dipikul kepalanya, di samping masalah pekerjaannya.

"Sudah masuk tanpa izin, wajah pakai ditekuk gitu. Nanti makin jelek," ejek Shikamaru, ia ikut duduk di samping Temari dengan segelas jus alpukat. "Minum dulu."

Temari menyambar gelas tersebut lalu meneguknya. "Gaara membuat masalah lagi. Ya ampun, kapan anak itu bertobat?"

"Laki-laki biasa seperti itu, apalagi dia masih berumur belasan." Lelaki Nara itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan jus alpukat lain yang ia simpan di kulkas, "meskipun merepotkan."

Shikamaru kembali duduk di samping Temari. Sejenak ia meneguk jusnya sebelum memberi nasihat, "jangan dipikirkan, itu merepotkan. Biarkan saja, nanti dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

" _Dia yang laki-laki saja tidak khawatir. Kenapa aku khawatir?"_ Temari membatin mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun semenit kemudian ia merasa ada yang rusak di otaknya.

" _Jelas aku khawatir, aku perempuan."_

Mendengar kalimat Shikamaru yang ada benarnya, ada sedikit rasa tenang menggores batinnya. Tapi, ia belum sepenuhnya tenang. Masih ada khawatir yang bersemayam di sana.

Ada hening yang menyelinap di antara mereka, menjadi jeda panjang dalam konversasi mereka. Temari lebih memilih untuk menatap kosong gelas jus di tangannya daripada menikmati. Karena pemikirannya sedang melayang pada satu titik.

Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Kepala nanasnya berkecamuk mencari solusi bagaimana caranya agar gadis Sabaku itu berhenti khawatir. Sampai terbesit akan sesuatu yang sempat ia pikirkan sebelumnya dan mengharuskan Temari untuk ikut berdiskusi dalam gagasannya itu. Untung saja, hampir lupa dia.

Shikamaru meletakkan gelas jusnya di atas meja depan sofa, _grey-_ nya menatap Temari lurus. Seperti ada sebulat tekad di sana. "Aku akan kuliah lagi."

Kepala emas itu menoleh, lengkap dengan _teal_ yang menatap Shikamaru penuh tanya.

"Aku rasa aku perlu mendapatkan ijazah kuliahku untuk bekerja. Karena aku akan direkomendasikan oleh sepupu jauhku di kantornya," imbuh Shikamaru.

Kini sepenuhnya atensi Temari tertuju pada Shikamaru, ia lupa akan permasalahan yang sempat memberatkan pundak dan kepalanya. Matanya menatap Shikamaru dengan antusias, lengkap dengan lengkungan senyum bahagia mendengar berita itu.

"Baguslah, sudah saatnya _senpai_ bangkit dan memulai semuanya dari awal." Temari merespons. Setelah meloloskan satu tegukan jus di tenggorokannya, ia melempar serentetan pertanyaan. "Kerja di mana? Di bidang apa? Kuliahnya mau di mana? Ambil jurusan apa?"

"Kalau bertanya itu satu-satu," kata Shikamaru sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Aku akan kerja di _Katsuyara Company._ Rencananya ia akan menempatkanku di kursi Kepala Divisi Transportasi Perairan, katanya tempat itu sedang kosong. Masalah kuliah, aku sudah mendaftar untuk tes melalui sepupuku itu, universitasnya agak jauh dari sini. Aku ingin mengambil Teknik Kimia lagi."

Temari hanya mengangguk, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Kini gilirannya untuk memulai topik baru. "Aku sudah memesan jasa pindah rumah."

"Secepat itu?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apanya yang cepat? Dua hari lagi aku akan pindah. Kau lupa?"

"Ya, setidaknya satu hari sebelum pindah juga tidak apa," protes Shikamaru. Badannya beranjak lalu meletakkan gelas kosong di tempat cuci piring.

Langkah Temari menyusul lelaki itu, lantas mencuci gelas mereka. "Mereka memintaku untuk memesan dua hari sebelum hari-H. Aku juga maunya seperti itu–sehari sebelumnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Toh, mereka akan datang sehari sebelum kepindahan."

"Jadi, kau sudah membereskan semuanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yah, beberapa pakaianku sudah kumasukkan ke koper. Barang-barangku juga sebagian sudah ku masukkan ke dalam kotak. Juga perabotan yang kubawa ke sini akan diangkut," ujar Temari.

Mata Shikamaru membola kaget. "Perabotan?" Ia membeo, Temari mengangguk.

"Apa saja?"

"Meja rias di kamar, radio, dispenser, lemari buku di kamar, terus–apa lagi ya? Pokoknya ada beberapa yang kubawa dari rumahku," jawab Temari dengan polos. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa," jawab Shikamaru _sweatdrop_ , disusul dengan kuapan lebarnya juga tangannya yang menggaruk tengkuk. "Aku masuk ke kamar dulu."

Temari tidak menghiraukannya, malah ikut masuk ke kamar–maksudku, ke kamarnya. Ia melepaskan jas dokter yang ia kenakan seharian ini, menggantungnya di kepala kursi. Tasnya ia letakkan di atas meja kerja bersama cangkir kopi yang sudah dingin dan beberapa kertas data pasien. Badan ramping itu terjatuh menghantam ranjang. Tangannya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar. Tatapan matanya terkunci pada satu titik tembus pandang di langit-langit kamarnya.

Banyak sekali pikiran merajam kepalanya, baik sebelum maupun sesudah Shikamaru lepas dari belenggu penjara. Dirinya semakin berat ketika perasaan juga ikut-serta meremukkan kepala emasnya, ikut duduk di pundaknya bersama masalah yang lain.

 _Teal-_ nya menerawang, membawanya kembali ke masa-masa sulit yang sedang ia jalani sekarang. Pasien yang menumpuk, jadwal operasi yang padat, Gaara yang selalu berulah, dan keraguan hatinya. Satu helaan napas lagi-lagi keluar dari bibirnya. Seolah-olah ia bisa melepaskan semuanya lewat napas itu, mengudara terbawa angin sampai ke langit sana.

Ia ragu untuk kembali berlabuh pada Shikamaru. Bukan dirinya sendiri ataupun lelaki itu yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tetapi, apakah dia siap dengan semua yang akan ia hadapi setelah keluarganya tahu bahwa lelaki yang ia sukai sekarang adalah mantan anggota mafia dan mantan pacar yang sempat mengecewakan orangtuanya.

Temari masih ingat bagaimana ia meraung-raung di kamar karena cintanya yang terputus tanpa alasan. Melibatkan Gaara dan ibunya untuk menenangkan batin yang tersakiti berhari-hari.

" _Aku bersumpah Temari-_ nee _, aku akan membunuhnya. Sialan, ia baik-baik pada kita tetapi memutuskanmu tanpa alasan? Bahkan putus saja memiliki sopan santun. Yang benar saja, pakai perantara. Pengecut sekali."_

Bahkan sekarang meskipun ia tahu alasannya, lidahnya selalu kelu untuk bersuara. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa komando, pita suaranya spontan menegang. Kalimat-kalimat yang sudah ia susun sehalus mungkin itupun tertahan di tenggorokan. Hingga berakhir pada Temari yang mengurungkan niatnya. Membiarkan sekeluarga tak tahu alasan apa sampai Shikamaru mengecewakan mereka. Cukup ia saja yang tahu. Cukup dia saja yang merangkai alibi.

Suara pintu diketuk membuyarkan lamunan Temari. Perempuan itu tidak menyahut, karena ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru?

"Temani aku belajar di kamar. Mungkin kau bisa menemukan hal menarik di sana. Melihatmu dengan wajah seperti itu merepotkanku," ucapnya di ambang pintu.

Temari hanya tersenyum simpul, selepas itu bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu. Perlu kubawakan kopi?"

Gelengan kepala hitam Shikamaru adalah jawaban dari tawaran perempuan itu. Badan tegapnya kemudian menghilang dan terdengar samar-samar pintu tertutup. Temari mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur berwarna kuning yang menyambung dengan celana.

Gadis Sabaku itu memasuki kamar bernuansa hijau yang sederhana. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat punggung lebar Shikamaru diterangi lampu dan beberapa buku di mejanya. Temari melangkah pelan, berusaha tidak memecahkan konsentrasi pria itu, lalu meletakkan segelas air putih di ujung meja.

" _Don't force yourself too much._ Kau sudah jenius, _senpai._ Ini, air putih untukmu."

Pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut hanya bergumam, tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada pulpen dan fokus. Temari hanya diam, tidak ingin mengganggu dan memilih untuk berkeliling mengamati satu-persatu benda-benda di ruangan itu. Ini yang kedua kalinya ia memasuki kamar Shikamaru setelah dua hari yang lalu–insiden menyeret dan mencukur.

Sebuah lukisan besar bertengger di atas kepala tempat tidur, didominasi warna biru yang menyejukkan. Beberapa buku yang berhubungan dengan teknik kimia–perancangan dan perawatan proses kimia. Temari mengambil salah satu dari beberapa buku itu lalu membacanya sekilas.

Langkahnya terhenti pada jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman samping yang kecil namun minimalis. Beberapa pot tanaman lidah mertua yang berjejer di depan batu alam yang disusun secara vertikal dan pijakan batu yang tersusun rapi menuju halaman belakang.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Temari sedikit berjengit kaget mendapati Shikamaru tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya dengan segelas air putih di tangan. Ia kembali tersenyum pada _senior_ -nya itu, kemudian kembali memandang halaman samping yang menurutnya menenangkan.

"Baju tidurmu lucu sekali. Melihatmu memakai baju itu seperti bayi besar," kritik Shikamaru dengan tawa yang tertahan sebagai penutup kalimatnya.

Bukannya merutuk ataupun mendelik tak suka, Temari malah bergeming. Tak mau beranjak dari pemandangan di depannya. Melihat tanggapannya, Shikamaru hanya bisa merutuk. Merutuk kepintarannya bukan di bidang komedi. Akhirnya Shikamarupun hanya bisa berdeham sebelum melontarkan kalimat-kalimat berikutnya.

"Kalau mau cerita, cerita saja. Kalau tidak mau, jangan. Meskipun dua-duanya akan merepotkan." Shikamaru meneguk air putihnya, setelah itu menoleh pada Temari.

Belum ada tanda-tanda dari _junior_ -nya yang manis, tetapi Shikamaru tetap sabar menunggu–yah, meskipun sesekali ia menguap entah karena bosan atau memang mengantuk.

Setelah melewati keheningan dan perdebatan panjang dalam dirinya, Temari mulai bersuara. "Tidak tahu kenapa, sepertinya belakangan ini aku sedang akrab dengan masalah."

Shikamaru hanya diam, tidak ada niat untuk menyela. Ia menunggu Temari menuntaskan curahan hatinya.

" _Die Sechs,_ Gaara, juga–" Temari menjeda kalimatnya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Shikamaru yang juga menatapnya. Dua manik berbeda warna itu saling bersiborok, "–kita."

Temari kembali menoleh, kini menatap langit malam minim bintang dari jendela tersebut. "Yah, sudah lima hari aku di sini–bersamamu. Selama ini kita juga sudah dekat. Tapi aku belum siap dengan reaksi keluargaku jika mereka tahu selama duapuluh tahun ini aku berada di mana. Tanpa kuberitahu, kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan keluargaku kan?"

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa Shikamaru ungkapkan, setelah mengingat betapa pecundangnya dia saat itu. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya, menyebar di dadanya.

Perempuan berkucir dua itu kembali bungkam. Tangannya kini berlipat di depan dada, dengan tatapan mata semakin nelangsa. Tampaknya memang tidak menangis–begitu tegar. Tapi siapa sangka hatinya sudah mulai terisak. Sudah ke berapa kalinya ia menghela napas, pemuda di sampingnya menyambut dengan rangkulan hangat.

Memang hanya merangkul, tapi bagi Temari maknanya sudah cukup besar. Tangan kekar itu seolah-olah menghantarkan ketenangan yang hanya ia dapatkan dari Shikamaru.

"Hal itu tidak akan bisa membuatku mundur, Temari. " Shikamaru menyahut, dengan raut wajah serius. "Karena aku punya alasan kuat untuk bertahan. Kau masih ingat?"

" _Bantu aku untuk memulai semuanya dari awal–termasuk hubungan kita. Kembali seperti dulu."_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya, kalimat duapuluh tahun yang lalu. Merupakan alasan paling utama untuknya tetap bertahan–untuk mereka berdua tetap bertahan pada cinta. Perlahan tangan mungilnya memanjat sepanjang lengan, menggapai cengkraman Shikamaru di lengannya. Ikut mencengkram dengan tenaga seadanya. Seperti menggantungkan harapan dan kepercayaan pada pemuda Nara itu.

"Tapi, kemarin kau bilang padaku ketika aku sudah pindah ke rumah kau akan sering berkunjung. Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan orangtuaku? Bertemu dengan Gaara? Mau mengajak mereka perang?" tanya Temari diselipkan canda agar lebih ringan. Juga pertanda ia lamat-lamat mulai mencapai ketenangan.

"Kalau perangpun, aku sangat mampu menyusun strategi untuk mendapatkan restu." Shikamaru menyengir setan. Selepas itu cepat-cepat ia menambahkan ketika ia melihat Temari mendelik tajam padanya. "Ya, gampang saja. Aku bisa menemuimu di luar rumah. Atau, kau bisa memanggilku ketika hanya kau sendiri di rumah."

Satu jitakan mendarat dengan sangat mulus di kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"Bertelepon saja sudah cukup, jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak," cecar Temari.

Satu tawa terbit di balik atmosfer sendu yang sempat menyelimuti mereka. Mereka tertawa lepas, seperti lepas dari semua sesak yang tercipta baik dari Shikamaru maupun Temari. Temari juga sepenuhnya merasa tenang bersamaan dengan tawanya.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan binar bahagia. "Terima kasih, _senpai_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih," timpal Temari ala kadarnya, dengan senyum di akhir kalimat.

"Yah, aku juga."

Kegundahan, kegelisahan, kekhawatiran, kekalutan–segala kata yang senada dengan itu–kini terbang bebas mengudara setelah mereka berpelukan erat mengisyaratkan ketenangan dan kehangatan yang menjadi aura di sekeliling mereka. Tapi, pelukan itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena salah satunya sudah terjerumus dalam alam mimpi yang indah–pastinya adalah Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Mungkin ini tidak seromantis chapter sebelumnya. Banyak dialog karena emang maunya di chapter ini interaksi ShikaTema ngomong serius. Semoga suka!_

* * *

 _Bahkan putus saja memiliki sopan santun! – Tak Ye Jin [dalam Drama Korea "The Producers"]._

* * *

 _ **Thanks to :**_

 _ **Bougenville, CharLene Choi, looklivewithlove, sararapratiwi, Nu shi Hottest Queens,**_ _si-ders, followers, and favorites._

* * *

 ** _Mind to review?_**


	5. Chapter : 5, See You Next Time!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Flowers**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Chapter: 5, See You Next Time!**_

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Main Character: ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Bukan Mawar Hitam dengan lambaian tangan serta segala kesedihan yang mendera, melainkan Mawar Kuning dengan pelukan hangat bersahaja sarat bahagia dan tawa. Dengan Mawar Merah yang mengikat mereka–kembali._

* * *

Siang hari begitu berisik karena Temari yang sibuk mengomando beberapa petugas jasa pindah rumah untuk memindahkan sebagian perabotannya ke rumah. Ia tidak capek berteriak memerintah dengan sopan, juga telunjuk lentiknya tak pegal terus-terusan mengarahkan para petugas itu.

Shikamaru yang baru pulang dari tes di suatu universitas, menautkan alisnya sejenak tatkala ia melihat sebuah truk besar dengan muatan barang-barang yang ia kenal. Dalam hati ia hanya ber-oh ria karena ia tahu hari ini hari apa dan akan sesibuk apa.

Hari ini jadwal perabotan Temari dibawa ke rumahnya, juga hari terakhir gadis itu menghuni rumah Shikamaru. Tapi satu hal ia sesalkan, sebenarnya ia berniat pulang cepat agar bisa tidur setelah lelah memeras otak–meskipun ia jenius tapi teta saja butuh istirahat. Si Nara merutuk dirinya yang lupa kalau hari ini akan ada keributan di seluruh rumahnya, dan juga ia tidak akan bisa tenang tidur siang hari ini.

Lelaki itu memasuki rumahnya dengan badan yang meliuk-liuk–ia menghindari petugas yang membawa perabotan ke arahnya. Ketika ia melihat kepala emas berkucir dua di tengah ruangan, dengan segera Shikamaru menghampirinya dan berdiri di sebelah perempuan itu.

"Hei, Temari." Shikamaru berbisik, tapi Temari masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. "Sudah sejak kapan seperti ini?"

Hembusan napas Shikamaru barusan yang menyentuh kepalanya, membuat Temari menyadari lelaki itu di sebelahnya. "Oh, ini? Belum lama, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu."

Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham, masih setia berdiri di belakang Temari. Temari yang sadar akan keberadaan Shikamaru yang belum beranjak, tubuh mungil itu berbalik. "Mau ikut bantu?"

Kepala nanas Shikamaru menggeleng cepat menanggapi tawaran Temari yang _bukan-dia-banget._ "Untuk apa? Merepotkan sekali."

Kelereng _teal_ itu melotot. "Terus kenapa masih di sini? Pergi, menyemak saja," usir gadis itu, lengkap dengan kedua tangannya yang mengibas-ngibas.

Tak rela diusir di rumahnya sendiri, Shikamaru mencibir. Namun, baru saja ia membalikkan badannya hendak menuju kamar, Temari menghentikannya. "Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan untuk makan siang."

"Baiklah," putus Shikamaru.

.

Ketika Temari hendak mencuci gelas sehabis menjamu para petugas jasa pindah rumah, sosok Shikamaru muncul dari dalam kamarnya. Langkahnya lemas khas bangun tidur, juga dengan wajahnya–yah, tetapi dia tetap tampan. Sejenak tangan kekarnya menggaruk perut yang gatal sebelum menyajikan segelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Temari yang menyadari kehadiran seniornya itu memutar badannya sebentar. "Sudah bangun? Tumben bisa bangun sendiri."

"Berisik," jawabnya datar. Meneguk jus itu lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja–dia tertidur lagi.

Gadis itu mengabaikan Shikamaru yang kembali tidur–dia sudah biasa–lalu beralih memasak untuk menu makan siang hari ini. Berhubung sedang malas untuk memasak menu yang berat ataupun mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra, ia hanya menyiapkan empat potong _bun,_ selada, tomat, keju, daging cincang, mayones, dan kentang. Baginya, membuat burger untuk berdua adalah pilihan terbaik. Sebab, ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menyiapkan sepiring nasi goreng.

Temari meletakkan dua piring burger di atas meja–khusus untuk Shikamaru, ia meletakkannya dengan kasar agar lelaki itu terbangun. Mengambil saus cabai di piring terpisah dan menyodorkan dua gelas _cola._

"Burger?" tanya Shikamaru saat mata sayunya menangkap sepiring burger di hadapannya.

Kepala emas itu mengangguk, tangannya mencomot kentang goreng pada saus cabai sebelum menyahut. "Iya, hari ini menunya ala _western._ Lagipula aku capek untuk memasak nasi goreng."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk seadanya. Setelah ia melewati empat gigitan, ia kembali bersuara. "Jadi, besok kau akan pindah?"

"Iya," jawab Temari singkat, lalu kembali menikmati makanannya.

Ada hening yang panjang di antara mereka. Menjadi jeda untuk konversasi yang sebenarnya belum terputus. Entah karena masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri ataupun sekedar menikmati renyahnya kentang goreng dan sensasi keju-mayones yang meleleh di mulut.

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil di sini," celetuk Temari, setelah itu meneguk _cola-_ nya. "Hanya ada aku, Shikamaru- _senpai_ , dan Wolfie."

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada kepala kursi. Pertanda bahwa ia mau mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilempar Temari sebagai topik pembicaraan.

"Dengar dan jangan protes, oke? Jangan tertawa juga–kalau kau merasa ini lucu," lirih gadis itu. Ia memajukan badannya sedikit dan menatap Shikamaru seolah-olah yang ingin ia sampaikan adalah rahasia terbesar presiden tempat ia berdomisili.

Kepala hitam itu mengangguk dengan raut wajah serius.

Selepas _teal-_ nya menatap sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun di luar sana yang akan mendengarkannya, kedua tangan putih itu menutupi kedua sisi bibirnya.

"Pesta kali ini, aku mau," jeda Temari, ia kembali mengamati sekliling dan memajukan badannya lagi, "kita nonton Drama Korea."

 **BRUGH!**

Shikamaru terjatuh dari tempatnya–bukan, tapi kepalanya kembali menghantam permukaan meja. Kali ini lebih keras.

Nonton sinetron, Drama Turki, sinetron India, Drama Korea–atau apapun yang dramatis–Shikamaru menghindarinya, tidak menyukainya garis keras. Bahkan dulu ia sangat ingat, Shikamaru rela kabur dari rumah untuk bermain dengan Neji agar tidak diseret ibunya menonton salah satu dari yang sudah disebutkan di atas.

Tontonan orang-orang _baper_ bukanlah gayanya.

Kepalanya perlahan terangkat, dengan _grey-_ nya yang menangkap Temari tengah berpose imut di seberang sana. Matanya berbinar sembari menunggu jawaban Shikamaru. Ini adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh lelaki itu. Ia harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya menolak dengan cara halus agar dia tidak mendapat amukan dahsyat. Dan itu, merepotkannya.

Karena Shikamaru tahu, baik menolak ataupun menolaknya dengan cara halus akan menghasilkan hal yang sama. Tapi, Shikamaru akan memulainya dengan usaha.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Shikamaru, dengan lipatan tangan di dada dan ekspresi datar yang ia pelajari dari kekasih sahabatnya–Uchiha Sasuke. "Lebih baik aku tidur."

Temari memajukan bibirnya kesal karena jawaban yang tidak memuaskan datang dari mantannya. "Dasar _sleepy-head."_

"Ayolah, kau tidak sedih dengan kepergianku? Kita harus membuat sesuatu yang bisa dikenang di rumah ini." Temari merengek, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bergeming, matanya menatap apapun di dekatnya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Temari. Karena dia tidak akan sanggup menatap mata memohon yang membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Tidak ada respon, bukan berarti Temari akan mundur. Malah, ia mendekati Shikamaru dan memijit bahunya. Senjata pamungkas yang biasanya ampun membujuk adiknya. "Kita nonton malam ini, ya? _Please."_

Satu helaan napas lolos dari bibir Shikamaru, setelah berpikir–lumayan–panjang untuk memutuskannya. "Baiklah."

Satu kurva senyum sangat lebar terpatri di wajah Temari yang manis sedetik setelah ia mendengar jawaban–bernada lemas tak bersemangat–meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru. Tangannya mengusak pelan kepala lelaki bermarga Nara itu sebelum beranjak memasuki kamarnya.

" _Good,_ hehe. Kalau mau, tidur dari sekarang. Biar nanti tidak mengantuk, oke?"

Shikamaru mengangguk lemas, "dasar tidak tahu umur. Sadarlah, kau sudah tua, Temari."

Temari yang awalnya bersenandung senang memasuki kamarnya, di ambang pintu ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan jahil.

"Seharusnya _senpai_ yang sadar." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Shikamaru yang masih betah duduk di kursi ruang makan, "tidak ingat? Aku yang lebih muda darimu, kaulah yang tua. Intinya, aku belum tua." Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Rasanya ingin Shikamaru sekali saja melempari juniornya itu dengan kursi. Setelah Temari yang sering melemparinya dengan bantal.

.

Dua kotak _popcorn_ berukuran besar, dua gelas jus jeruk, dan satu selimut untuk berdua.

Temari menyamankan posisi duduknya setelah memasukkan kepingan kaset. Sorot matanya berbinar bahagia, dengan senyum lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Antusias sekali, begitu kontras dengan Shikamaru yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di sofa.

Mata mengantuk, kuapan yang selalu datang, dan Wolfie yang haus akan belaian. Shikamaru heran dengan Temari yang menatap layar dengan serius dan antusias. Apa yang membuat gadis itu tertarik bahkan sampai di umurnya yang tigapuluhan, pertanyaan itu kerap berputar di kepalanya ketika ia menoleh.

Setelah waktu berjalan selama duapuluh menit, Shikamaru tak bisa menahan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Ia bersuara setelah menikmati tiga butir _popcorn_ dalam kotak besar di genggamannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini?"

Fokus Temari buyar setelah mendengar pertanyaan klise yang ditujukan pada orang sepertinya. Kepala emasnya menoleh dengan tegas, pertanda bahwa ini adalah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab olehnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya menyukainya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik," jawabnya, menatap sepasang _grey_ di tengah kegelapan.

"Oh! Dan faktor lelaki-lelaki tampan," celetuk Temari, selepas itu menikmati kembali _popcorn_ dan jus jeruknya.

" _Sudah kuduga."_ Shikamaru membatin dengan _sweatdrop._

"Hah, merepotkan sekali." Lelaki Nara itu berkomentar dengan _trademark-_ nya. "Kalau begini terus, pantas saja kau sendiri."

Temari mendelik tajam mendengar kata-kata keramat itu singgah di pendengarannya. "Kalau memang sedang sendiri kenapa, hah?"

Rasanya ingin Shikamaru tertawa, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi, hanya bisa senyum jahil. Yah, lumayanlah buat balas dendam tentang siapa yang lebih tua tadi siang–batinnya.

"Wah, merepotkan sekali. Berarti kau belum bisa benar-benar _move on_ dariku? _Good girl,_ " goda Shikamaru sambil mengusak rambut emas Temari yang tergerai.

" _Kalau aku sudah_ move on, _aku sudah menerjunkanmu dari tebing di hari pertama kau bebas."_

Temari membatin kesal. Atensinya kembali terkunci pada layar televisi di depannya lalu menaikkan selimut hingga ke dada dengan raut wajah kusut. Ia berusaha menulikan telinganya kalau-kalau Shikamaru mengganggunya lagi. Shikamaru yang menyadari itu bukannya berhenti malah membuatnya semakin menjadi.

"Tuh, kan? Kebanyakan nonton Drama Korea bikin kau _baper_ , mana-mana _baper._ Dari dulu selalu _baper, baperin_ yang tampan-tampan pula," cerocos Shikamaru. Ia melirik Temari dari ekor mata sambil meneguk jus jeruk.

"Hah, terserah _senpai_!" Temari mengibas-ngibas tangannya, memberi isyarat lelaki itu untuk berhenti mengganggunya. "Dari tadi mengolokku karena sendiri, _senpai_ sadar tidak kau sedang sendiri juga?"

Seringaian jahil Shikamaru semakin mengembang. "Yah, tapi aku bukan korban _baper_ sepertimu," sergahnya.

Temari–sangat–ingin menyiramkan kepala nanas seniornya dengan jus jeruk. Tapi, ia berpikir ulang karena sepertinya lebih baik dihantam pakai bantal lagi. Sayang jus jeruknya–katanya.

"Berdasarkan _quote_ di sosial media yang kubaca, seharusnya yang sendiri itu dipacarin, bukan dikatain," kata Temari polos, tanpa menoleh pada Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pacaran saja lagi."

"Ayo–HEEE?!"

Seketika bagi Temari bumi berhenti berputar.

* * *

Matahari pagi mulai naik menuju singgasananya di antara awan-awan yang bergerak lamban. Sinarnya yang cerah mampu menyalurkan semangat pada siapapun yang beraktivitas di luar sana. Disambut dengan nyanyian burung-burung dan cakrawala membiru yang bisa membuat siapa saja tenang mendengarkannya.

Namun, tidak dengan Sabaku Temari dan Nara Shikamaru.

Dua piring nasi goreng _seafood,_ dua gelas jus semangka, dan kecanggungan berada dalam satu meja makan.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari menikmati sarapannya sambil berpikir melayang entah kemana. Temari masih _shock_ atas tragedi semalam, meragukan itu nyata atau tidak. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingat adegan-adegan apa saja yang ia tonton di televisi, saking terkejutnya. Malam itu, _popcorn_ menjadi pelampiasan atas degup jantungnya yang lagi-lagi tak beraturan.

Sampai sekarangpun Temari masih kebingungan bagaimana caranya menetralkan jantungnya yang masih bekerja abnormal.

Lain dengan Temari, Shikamaru malah merutuki dirinya yang tidak handal dalam urusan cinta. Seharusnya, semalam itu ia menyatakan dengan romantis agar Temari yakin kalau dia tidak main-main. Tapi apalah daya Shikamaru yang terlahir tidak romantis. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, juga jantungnya ikut berdenyut-denyut. Ia bingung, haruskah mengulanginya dari awal dengan dekorasi bunga dan jejeran lilin di malam hari atau biarkan saja apa yang sudah terjadi?

Shikamaru memilih opsi terakhir karena menurutnya opsi pertama akan merepotkan.

Setelah menelan suapan nasi goreng yang terakhir, Shikamaru berdeham hendak memecah kecanggungan yang hening di antara mereka.

"Kau pagi ini pindah. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan?"

Temari menghabiskan jus semangkanya sebelum menjawab. " _I'm off for today._ Tapi kalau ada panggilan pasien ataupun misi, aku siap sedia."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, aku tidur seharian."

Mungkin, karena tinggal selama seminggu bersama Shikamaru, virus _sleepy-head-_ nya tertular ke Temari yang selalu energik dan disiplin. Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng tak paham dengan ini semua.

Ketika ia melihat Temari bangkit untuk mencuci piring kotornya, refleks Shikamaru mengambil piring itu dan ditumpuk dengan piringnya. Melihat sikap spontan Shikamaru, Temari memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Hari ini aku saja yang cuci piring–meskipun merepotkan. Karena kau akan berangkat dan kau jadi pacarku lagi."

Pagi-pagi Temari sudah _jawdrop_ mendengar kalimat-kalimat barusan yang _bukan-Shikamaru-banget._ Gadis itu belum bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya, matanya menatap punggung lebar Shikamaru tak menyangka.

"O-oke." Temari masih mematung dengan keterkejutannya.

Wah, sepertinya sejak semalam ada saja yang mengagetkannya.

Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak senang. Lamat-lamat ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya ketika empat kata terakhir Shikamaru masih terngiang di kepalanya. Kesabarannya menunggu selama duapuluh tahun tidak sia-sia dan Shikamaru menepati janjinya.

Belum lama Temari melamun, Shikamaru menepuk tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu. Lalu melemparkan sebuah simpul senyuman. "Barang-barangmu ada yang tertinggal?"

Temari menggeleng, lalu berjalan ke beranda. Sejenak ia memakai _ballerina flatshoes_ biru pastel, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil yang ia parkirkan di luar. _Teal-_ nya sebentar saja menatap deretan bunga Matahari di halaman hijau itu, selepas itu melambaikan tangan ke mereka.

Ada yang hampir terlewatkan oleh Temari. Bukan kardusnya yang tertinggal ataupun cemilan di dalam kulkas. Tapi terjangan pelukan hangat yang ia hadiahkan pada seseorang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya lagi.

"Mulai besok, selama seminggu ini, jangan hubungi aku, oke? Kiba mengirimku sms untuk kerja lembur selama seminggu nanti." Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan menyengir kuda, "jangan _kangen._ Cuma seminggu, bukan dua bulan. Mengerti?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, disusul tawanya yang mewabah pada Temari.

Mata _grey-_ nya mengikuti Temari yang sudah berdiri di dekat mobil dengan pintu terbuka. Tangan kekarnya membalas lambaian tangan kurus itu. Di balik jendela mobil Temari tersenyum, Shikamaru tak bosan membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih bahagia. Sampai mobil itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia mendesah.

"Yah, meskipun punya pacar, tetap saja di rumah sendiri lagi."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Iya, saya tau, sepertinya salah banget bikin Temari galak-galak baperan/maapkeun/btw itu quotenya saya dapet di salah satu official account di line. Semoga suka!_

* * *

 _Kalau jomblo itu jangan dikatain, tapi di pacarin–kpoptumblwr official Line account_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to :**_

 _ **Michael Kenneth, sararapratiwi, Nu shi Hottest Queens,**_ _si-ders, followers, and favorites._

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	6. Chapter : 6, On Your Call and Our Date

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Flowers**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Chapter : 6, On Your Call and Our Date**_

 _ **Rate :**_ **T**

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Main Character : ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Bunga Daisy Jingga benar-benar menyambut mereka, memperlancar hubungan mereka, yang identik dengan cinta penuh binar sukacita. Sekalipun semangat beraktivitas berusaha menjauhkan mereka._

* * *

 ** _Sembilan hari kemudian._**

Ketika Temari hendak meninggalkan meja makan setelah menghabiskan sarapan, ponselnya bergetar tak jauh dari piring kotor yang akan ia bawa ke dapur. Satu senyum merekah di wajahnya tatkala ia melihat nama yang muncul di layar sentuh itu.

" _Selamat pagi, Temari."_

Temari terperangah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari seberang sana. Ia mengambil _rubber glove_ kemudian mencuci piring dan gelas bekas _lemon tea-_ nya sambil menyahut. "Wah, tumben kau sudah bangun jam segini, _senpai_."

" _Tidak juga,"_ lalu ada suara kuapan di sana, " _aku seperti ini karena mau ada kuliah pagi."_

Kepala emas itu mengangguk, "yah, baiklah. Selamat pagi juga, ehm–"

"– _kau bisa panggil aku dengan nama samaran kalau kau sedang di rumah,"_ potong Shikamaru–yang notabene sedang teleponan dengan kekasihnya.

"Siapa itu, Temari?"

Suara Karura–selaku ibu Temari dan Gaara–membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget setelah selesai mencuci piring dan gelasnya. _Teal-_ nya sebentar saja kelabakan setelah mendapat tatapan lurus dan penuh selidik dari ibunya itu.

" _Gebetan_ baru? Siapa namanya?" timpal Karura tanpa menunggu jawaban Temari di pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Dalam hati Temari mengumpat, ia belum menyiapkan rencana untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Dan ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"A-anu, namanya–" arah mata Temari berkeliaran mencari inspirasi, "–ah! Na-namanya Hanashi Yakumo, hehe."

Karura ber-oh ria, mengabaikan cengiran terpaksa anaknya, sebelum ia melewati Temari hendak mencuci piring dan gelas. "Ya sudah, nanti kalau sudah jadi jangan lupa bawa ke rumah, ya."

Temari mendelik pada punggung rapuh Karura. "Ih, siapa yang j-jadian. Lagipula dia perempuan. Ibu mendoakan anaknya jadi _jeruk makan jeruk_?"

Tubuh Karura memutar lantas memukul Temari. "Jaga ucapanmu! Sana, berangkat kerja. Nanti kau telat, kau yang repot."

Perempuan bermarga Sabaku itu membalas seadanya kemudian pamit. Temari meletakkan ponselnya di kursi sebelah ketika ia masuk mobil, mengaktifkan mode _hands-free._

Ada satu tawa–yang ini keras sekali sampai telinga Temari berdengung sebentar–dari telepon itu. Temari mencibir, "jangan tertawa. Sial, kau mendengarnya."

" _Kalau aku perempuan, kau benar-benar_ jeruk makan jeruk. _Ya ampun,"_ ejek Shikamaru, belum menuntaskan tawanya.

"Diam, atau kumatikan teleponnya," ancam Temari. Matanya menatap jalanan yang lenggang dengan fokus.

" _Hah, merepotkan sekali. Baiklah, baiklah. Omong-omong, maaf aku baru meneleponmu. Dua hari yang lalu aku sibuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas untuk universitas."_

"Sudah kuduga kau lulus. Jenius sekali."

Shikamaru tersenyum sejenak, _"itu saja? Tidak ada ucapan selamat?"_

"Aku akan memberimu ucapan selamat kalau kau berhasil bergadang selama seminggu–tidak, tiga hari saja sudah hebat. Lulus tes itu sudah biasa bagimu, _senpai._ Seperti mendengar lagu lama. _"_ Temari merespons dengan nada datar, kakinya menginjak rem ketika lampu lalu lintas menyala merah.

" _Baiklah,"_ balas Shikamaru dengan malas. _"Jangan buat masalah, kerja yang bagus. Nanti merepotkan."_

Temari memutar bola matanya bosan, " _senpai,_ aku bukan Gaara dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi. _Anyway, thanks for the advices. Good luck for you."_

"Thanks. _Lagi di mobil kan? Awas nabrak, nanti aku yang repot mengurusmu._ "

Ketika lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau, sambungan telepon mereka terputus setelah Temari melayangkan satu tawa untuk gurauan di seberang sana. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mencampakkan ponselnya ke dalam tas yang ia letakkan di kursi samping, saat itulah senyumnya diam-diam merekah.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kehadirannya." Seorang perempuan membungkuk hormat di ambang pintu pada enam orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Wah, rapat perkumpulan kepala divisi untuk bulan ini melelahkan sekali," gerutu lelaki berambut kuning mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Pria di sebelahnya hanya memutar bola mata mendengar gerutuan tersebut. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan dipikirkan kali."

Naruto mendelik tak suka pada Neji–kakak iparnya–kemudian melemparkan tatapan tak suka pada lelaki berambut merah yang tak jauh darinya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menangani kekacauan yang terjadi di divisi tempatku memimpin. Kalau kau di posisiku aku yakin seratus persen kau akan keringat dingin dan ada pitak di kepalamu karena stres," cerocosnya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Akan kuhajar si Gaara saat pulang nanti," celetuk Temari. Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya yang sakit, lalu memijitnya pelan. Benar-benar melelahkan baginya.

"Aish, kakak-adik sama saja beringasnya." Chouji berkomentar kalem. Asik menikmati cemilannya dan tak mengindahkan mata Temari yang sudah melotot tajam–seolah-olah ingin mengempeskan badan Chouji saking tajamnya.

"Berhenti, jangan pada berantam. Tidak sadar umur?" Tukas Hinata sarkastik. "Daripada ribut, lebih baik kita makan siang. Kali ini mau di mana?"

"Kita ke restoran yakiniku di dekat sini saja," usul Kiba, dengan semangat yang membara.

" _Senpai,_ kita sudah ke sana kemarin. Bosan kalau terus-terusan." Gaara merespons seadanya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Mendengar adiknya yang angkat bicara, tubuh ramping Temari membalik. Menghadap Gaara seketika mengerem langkahnya. "Kau, sedang dalam masalah masih berani buka mulut? Kau mau mati di tangan kakakmu ini?" Ia mengajukan satu kepalan tangan, yang sayangnya membuat Gaara bergeming datar.

"Memangnya _nee-chan_ berani?"

"Sialan–"

Hinata begitu paham dengan situasi ini. Gerakannya begitu cepat memeluk Temari lalu membawanya sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan pria rekan kerja mereka–yang paling diutamakan adalah dari Sabaku Gaara. Sementara yang lain tengah sibuk berdiskusi _restoran-mana-yang-enak-buat-nongkrong._

 **TING!**

Bunyi ponsel membuat Temari sontak melonggarkan pelukan perempuan berambut _indigo_ itu. Ada satu pesan masuk, pesan berisi gerutuan yang mampu membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Tiga hari mereka saling sibuk tak memberi kabar ataupun sekedar basa-basi di _chatroom,_ setelah kejadian telepon di pagi hari itu, akhirnya sosok tersebut menghubunginya.

 _ **Senpai Kepala Nanas : Ayo makan siang, aku menunggumu di restoran dekat rumah sakit. Cepat, menunggu itu merepotkan.**_

"Sepertinya aku tidak ikut makan siang sama kalian."

Kalimat itu membuat suasana seketika hening, atensi mereka sepenuhnya merujuk pada Temari yang tengah menyengir kuda. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di belakang badan, saling menggenggam menahan rasa senang yang membuncah–intinya, sedang jaga _image._

"Kenapa?" Kiba bertanya di tengah-tengah keheningan.

Bibir ranum si Sabaku sulung mengulum sejenak dan sorot sepasang _teal_ itu ia alihkan pada ubin licin di sekitar pijakannya _._ "Ehm, aku ada janji mendadak."

Belum lagi Neji menyahut, Temari sudah mendahului mereka yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Lima sekawan itu menatap punggung sempit dan kobaran jas putih Temari semakin menjauh dan perlahan menghilang. Neji dan saudaranyapun menghela napas.

"Kakakmu itu aneh sekali, ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah, Chouji. Tanya saja sama orangnya."

.

Alunan musik menyambut Temari tatkala ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kafe. Disusul dengan senyum ramah pegawai, Temari ikut tersenyum dan langsung mencari kepala hitam berkucir seperti nanas di berbagai sudut kafe yang ramai. Ketika ia mendapati Shikamaru yang baru saja meneguk teh susu pesanannya, Temari melambaikan tangan untuk mengambil perhatiannya.

Tangan kekar itu ikut melambai, seolah menjadi magnet bagi Temari untuk berjalan menuju meja tersebut.

"Wah, tumben mau mengajakku makan siang." Temari mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Shikamaru dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau makan siang bareng? Ya sudah kalau begit–"

Dengan tangkas Temari mencegah kekasihnya itu yang bangkit dengan wajah pura-pura kecewa–dan ia menganggap itu bodoh. "Siapa yang tidak mau? Duduklah, jangan berlebihan begitu."

Shikamaru kembali duduk sambil memasang senyum tipis. _Grey-_ nya tak sengaja melihat pelayan yang datang menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan segelas minuman di hadapan Temari.

"Aku sudah pesankan minum untukmu," kata Shikamaru.

"Kau yang terbaik," puji Temari selepas itu menikmati minumannya. "Sudah pesan makanan?"

Kepala nanas itu menggeleng kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan mereka. Lima menit kemudian pelayan tersebut pergi, Temari kembali membuat topik bertemakan nostalgia. Membuka konversasi mereka.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan bareng begini, ya kan?"

"Sebulan setelah kita pacaran." Shikamaru menopang dagu dengan tatapan lurus ke gadis itu, "di warung dekat sekolah satu jam setelah pulang sekolah."

Tepukan tangan dipersembahkan untuk Shikamaru. Kepala Temari menggeleng-geleng kagum. "Kau memang jenius, masih ingat dengan itu semua."

Alih-alih membanggakan diri, Shikamaru hanya memasang senyum miring tanda ia puas dipuji–yang tidak elitnya diakhiri oleh kuapan mengantuk. Temari malah tertawa, bukan karena lucu, tapi dia senang.

Sekalipun pesanan sudah datang, mereka tetap bercengkrama hangat. Seakan berlomba-lomba dengan Sang Surya siapa yang paling cerah di antara mereka. Sesuap demi sesuap, dua piring nasi goreng yang sudah setengahnya tersantap, hingga benar-benar habis menyisakan lalapan yang tak dinikmati, tidak membuat canda tawa mereka surut di siang hari. Seteguk demi seteguk, setengah gelas kosong, sampai benar-benar tandas, tidak mampu menghentikan percakapan mereka.

Membicarakan apa saja yang menarik, baik sesuatu yang terjadi pada Temari ataupun Shikamaru di tiga hari terakhir. Saling bertukar cerita dan masalah yang sudah dijalani. Tak perduli itu hal-hal yang diperbincangkan kecil ataupun besar.

Satu jam setelahnya, langkah kaki mereka bersahutan keluar dari kafe tersebut. Mereka berjalan beriringan di tengah trotoar yang lenggang berlalu-lalang. Temari mengamit lengannya pada Shikamaru. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Shikamaru yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan jarak yang sangat tipis–atau bisa kubilag tidak ada jarak sesentipun di antara mereka.

"Habis ini kita mau jalan ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari sekilas melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. "Ehm, sebenarnya satu jam lagi ada jadwal kontrol dengan para pasien. Kalau mau jalan-jalan, aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

Shikamaru membulatkan bibirnya sebagi respons, lalu menoleh pada Temari. "Baguslah, aku juga ada jadwal presentasi setengah jam lagi."

Satu kepalan mendarat dengan– _sangat_ –mulus dan bertenaga di lengan Shikamaru. Sakit sih, tapi lelaki Nara itu sudah biasa jadi _sandsack_ jadi ya gitu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya, bodoh." Temari sewot sendiri. Disusul dengan cengiran damai Shikamaru yang ia pelajari dulu bersama Naruto.

" _Kadang saking pintarnya ada bodoh-bodohnya juga,"_ batin Temari.

"Oh, kalau kau ada jadwal setengah jam lagi, seharusnya kau terburu-buru. Bukan jalan santai seperti ini," celetuk Temari.

"Kau mau mengusirku?" Si Nara bertanya dengan menautkan alisnya. Kepala emas itu menggeleng kuat, membuat dua kucirannya melibas-libas sisi wajah manis tersebut.

"Bukan begitu–tapi sebaiknya jangan terlambat karena menyiapkan persentasi itu tidak sebentar," ujarnya.

"Sudahlah, mereka para perempuan bisa mengurusnya," sahut Shikamaru dengan malas. Lagi-lagi mendapati hadiah kepalan dari Temari.

"Dasar pemalas."

"Iya aku memang pemalas, kenapa? Aku pergi dulu, Temari. Yang benar kerjanya, nanti bukannya sembuh malah mati pasiennya. Ingat, kau itu merepotkan kalau sudah bermasalah," Shikamaru berpamitan dengan nasihat panjang lebar. Jangan lupa, ia juga mengusak pucuk kepala Temari sebelum melepaskan lengan Temari.

Sejenak bibirnya maju sedikit karena kesal. "Iya, iya. Kau juga, jangan tidur ketika baca persentasi." Temari tidak mau kalah. Tangannya menyambut lambaian tangan Shikamaru yang sudah berlari kecil menjauhinya, lalu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Saat sedang sendiri, langkahnya pelan menikmati hiruk-pikuk siang hari yang masih ramai. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik kantung jas yang ia kenakan. Sepasang kelereng _teal_ tersebut menerawang langit bebas yang sedikit terik. Kemudian menghadiahkan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

" _Aku senang, sekalipun kita sibuk, kita selalu punya waktu bersama. Baik saling bersisian ataupun sebatas layar karena jarak yang tak seberapa."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Fyi, saya baru nyadar ada kesalahan di dua chapter sebelumnya dan sudah saya edit, jadi udah tahu kan Gaara berantam sama siapa? Wakakak. By the way, buat yang penasaran dengan 'Gaara's problem' itu sebenarnya cuma selingan untuk membangkitkan interaksi ShikaTema. Maaf di chapter ini tidak dijelasin secara detail, tapi saya hanya menjelaskannya untuk readers tebak, hehe._

* * *

 _ **Thanks to :**_

 _ **Michel Kenneth, Ghiena Gna, sararapratiwi, yuri hoshiyui, looklivewithlove, Nu shi Hottest Queens,**_ _si-ders, followers, and favorites._

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	7. Chapter : 7, What's Going on Here?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Flowers**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Chapter : 7, Can You Tell Me, What's Going on Here?**_

 _ **Rate :**_ **T**

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Main Character : ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Shikamaru menempatkan sebatang bunga Krisan dan Tulip Putih bersama rasa bersalahnya. Dan mereka membalasnya dengan serangkaian bunga Mawar Jingga bersama rasa lapang dada._

* * *

 **KRING! KRING! KRING!**

Ini sudah yang ke limapuluh kalinya ponsel Shikamaru berbunyi bertanda adanya panggilan dari orang yang sama. Ia abaikan karena sedang asik mengarungi mimpi-mimpi, padahal ponsel itu letaknya pas dekat bantal yang sedang dia tiduri. Dengan suara menggelegar dan bergetar tanpa ragu, lelaki itu tak mengangkatnya–tersentak bangunpun tidak.

Sampai di dering yang ke-51, setengah tertidur ia mengangkatnya.

"Hm," gumam Shikamaru diawal percakapan.

" _Kau baru bangun tidur?"_ tanya seseorang di sana.

"Hm." Kali ini diikuti kuapan lebar Shikamaru. Tangannya terlalu malas untuk menahan ponsel miliknya di dekat telinga, alhasil ia memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan menahannya dengan bantal.

" _Ya ampun, sudah kuduga,"_ ada kekehan yang menjadi jeda kalimatnya. _"Bisa ke rumah, tidak? Bantu aku memecahkan misi."_

Shikamaru mengerang tidak suka. "Kenapa harus aku? Kan ada Gaara."

Kini giliran Temari yang mengerang. _"Aish, anak itu tidak mau berbicara denganku. Entah apa masalahnya aku tidak tahu. Bocah memang yang satu itu."_

"Dia yang tidak mau bicara atau–hoam–kaunya yang tidak mau? Lagi berantam?"

Ada hening yang menjadi spasi, sebelum Temari menjawab teleponnya dengan erangan sekali lagi. _"Ah, tidak tahu! Dia itu sudah 34 tahun rasa empatbelas tahun. Aku sudah mengajaknya berbicara tapi dia seperti itu."_

"Kau sudah 36 tahun masih seperti enambelas tahun. Merepotkan sekali, tenanglah, mungkin ada masalah sama pekerjaannya," Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Memang kalian saudara yang serasi."

" _Sudahlah, sekarang kau ke rumahku, ya?_ Please, senpai. _Aku sedang buntu._ "

Shikamaru melirik sebentar pada jam dinding di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu mengangguk lemah. "Merepotkan sekali aku pergi di jam segini. Masih ngantuk," gerutunya sambil bergelung dalam selimut.

Temari mendecak sebal. _"Ih, ini masih jam sembilan,_ senpai. _Kalau kau mengantuk, kau bisa tidur di kamarku."_

"Hah, baiklah. Baiklah."

Si Nara memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan perasaan tidak rela.

.

Shikamaru memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari area rumah Temari–ia yang meminta Shikamaru seperti itu. Sudah setengah tahun berpacaran diam-diam– _a.k.a backstreet_ –tapi baru kali ini ia menapakkan kakinya di rumah Temari.

" _Aku sudah sampai."_

Temari yang sedang asik menikmati segelas _lemon tea_ dingin buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya tatkala ia membaca pesan singkat dari senior kesayangannya itu. Dengan cepat jarinya bergemeletuk di layar ponsel membalas pesan itu.

" _Ke halaman belakang, tunggu di situ."_

Perempuan itu keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan. Manik matanya bergulir membaca situasi, kemudian mengangguk paham pada seseorang yang menatapnya melewati jendela halaman belakang. Sosok jangkung dengan badan kurus telah menunggunya.

Kakinya perlahan mencecah lantai, seorang-olah lantai itu bisa pecah jika ia tidak melangkah dengan hati-hati. Kepala emasnya juga tak berhenti celingak-celinguk mengawasi sekitar. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka pintu akses halaman belakang, Temari bisa bernapas lega untuk sejenak.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk ke rumah? Bisa repot kalau ketahuan. Kau mau buat aku mati di tangan tiga orang?" cecar Shikamaru dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Tangan Temari membekap mulut Shikamaru dengan erat, sampai-sampai lelaki itu megap-megap tak bisa bernapas. "Diam, jangan bicara sampai di kamar."

Yang tadinya mengendap sendiri, kini Temari mengendap bareng kekasihnya. Yang tadinya celingukan sendiri, mengawasi sendiri, sekarang mereka melakukannya bersama. Ckck, pasangan yang serasi.

Shikamaru maupun Temari bisa bernapas lega ketika mereka sampai dengan mulus ke tujuan.

"Sekarang, kita bebas bicara." Temari kembali duduk di kursinya, "ini ruangannya kedap suara. Jangan khawatir."

 _Grey_ milik Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerja Temari. Tangannya meraih satu lembar berisi profil seseorang. "Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?"

.

Sudah dua jam Shikamaru di kamar Temari yang tidak seluas kamarnya–tapi masih bisa dikategorikan luas–gilirannya untuk menelusuri kamar serba coklat-hijau itu. Sambil menunggu perempuannya mengambil cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka, ia berdiri di depan rak buku dengan jejeran penuh buku-buku kedokteran berbagai bahasa.

Satu buku dibukanya, membacanya sebentar, lalu mengembalikannya karena bukan minatnya. Buku kedua, belum dibaca sudah ditutup, karena dia benci bahasa Rusia. Buku ketiga, hampir saja ia melemparnya, karena begitu dibuka langsung ada gambar penyakit mengerikan tersematkan di sana. Kemudian dia merinding ngeri.

Ketika Temari kembali, Shikamaru langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang perempuan Sabaku itu. Menatap Temari yang meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk dan dua piring kue vanila berlapis coklat di atas meja kerjanya.

Meskipun mereka tidak berdampingan, tapi mereka masih dikatakan berjarak dekat. Karena meja kerja dan tempat tidur letaknya sebelahan. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari menikmati minumannya dalam diam. Jelas sekali terselimuti oleh rasa canggung di antara mereka.

 _Teal_ Temari melihat sekeliling secara acak sembari berpikir untuk mencari topik pencair suasana. Ia tidak suka suasana seperti ini, menyiksanya untuk mencari topik yang kita semua tahu susah dan penuh pertimbangan. Hingga akhirnya tercetus sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, _senpai_?"

Klise memang, tapi setidaknya mereka ada komunikasi untuk sekarang.

"Yah, begitulah. Mungkin aku bisa lulus dua tahun ke depan." Shikamaru meneguk minumannya, lalu menambahkan, "targetku dua setengah tahun, dengan status _cumlaude_."

"Hebat!" Temari menepuk tangannya dengan ekspresi kagum. Namun sedetik kemudian menampakkan air muka datar, "wajar sih, kau kan jenius."

"Tapi itu semua merepotkan, percayalah. Tuntutan umur juga. Apa yang mau dikatakan orang diumurku yang ke-38?"

Lelaki berkepala seperti nenas itu beringsut, duduk beralaskan karpet dengan punggung menyender pada sisi tempat tidur. Temari mengikutinya, mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

Temari meletakkan gelasnya di samping, lalu menangkup wajah Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya. " _I know you can do it, senpai._ Kau itu jenius, tapi masalahnya cuma satu, pemalas." Lalu terkekeh, "tenang, dukunganku untukmu penuh."

Spontan Shikamaru memeuk Temari. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena perempuan itu melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Tadi ke sini naik apa?" Temari bertanya kembali. Tangannya sedang mengusap-usap kepala hitam Shikamaru.

"Mobil," jawabnya singkat.

"Mobil? Sejak kapan kau punya mobil?"

"Mobil itu pemberian sepupu jauh yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Fasilitas, katanya." Shikamaru memasukkan suapan terakhir kuenya, selepas itu meletakkan piringnya di atas meja.

Kepala nenasnya ia sender di bahu kecil Temari, lalu menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Kau kurusan?"

"Benarkah? Mungkin efek jadwal kerja yang padat, memang belakangan ini aku jarang makan siang dan makan malam," sahut Temari sambil memainkan genggamannya.

"Cemilan?"

"Jarang juga."

"Minum?"

"Kopi, lima gelas perhari."

"Kau mau mati?" celetuk Shikamaru dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

Satu tawa lolos dari Temari. "Jangan berlebihan, aku belum mau mati. Lagipula minumanku malam ini jus dan _lemon tea_ , bukan kopi."

Sekarang Shikamaru lekas mengganti posisi duduknya, menghadap Temari. Tangan kirinya ikut menggenggam tangan Temari yang menganggur. Tatapan matanya lurus menembus sepasang kelereng _teal_ di depannya.

"Apa perlu aku menyeretmu ke rumahku lagi, biar aku bisa mengontrol makanmu?"

Bukannya menganggap kalimat kekasihnya dengan serius, Temari kembali tertawa. "Lalu kau modus supaya ada yang mau membangunkanmu dan memasak makanan untukmu?"

"Aku serius, Temari."

" _It's okay. You know I'm not that weak,_ Shikamaru- _senpai._ Ingat, aku juga sudah tua, aku bisa menjaga badanku sendiri. Tumben sewot," ucap Temari menenangkan Shikamaru yang sudah jelas tercetak rasa khawatir di wajah tampannya.

"Kau memang keras kepala."

"Aku juga serius yang tadi." Temari mengembangkan sebuah senyum saat melihat Shikamaru yang menguap di depannya. "Sudah mengantuk?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Melihat responsnya, Temari langsung bangkit membuka lemari. Mengambil selimut dan bantal cadangan yang ia simpan. Lalu membentangkannya tepat di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Tidur di sini saja. Kalau pulang sekarang bisa gawat. Di ruang tengah Gaara sama ayah baru saja menonton pertandingan bulutangkis. Kau dengar? Mereka teriak-teriak, tuh. Seperti nonton bola saja."

Tanpa basa-basi, Shikamaru langsung merebahkan dirinya di selimut menyamankan kepalanya di bantal yang empuk. Temari yang sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya, sejenak mengamati wajah damai Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Lalu lima menit kemudian ia memunggungi lelaki itu untuk tidur.

* * *

Pagi ini _sedikit_ berisik di meja makan Temari, karena Sang Ayah dan Sang Adik saling mencaci karena kekalahan dan kemenangan tim bulutangkis kesayangan masing-masing. Tim dukungan Gaara kalah, jadilah dia menjadi bulan-bulanan Rei–Ayahnya–yang level _bullying-_ nya tingkat dewa.

Sementara Temari hanya meng-iya-kan cerocos Karura yang senang ada kabar diskonan di _mall_ dekat kantornya. Selera _emak-emak_ , Temari maklum sambil menyantap nasi goreng sebagai sarapan. Ia ingin kabur–seperti alibi ingin buru-buru kerja karena sudah terlambat–tapi hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Terpaksa, perempuan itu harus menikmati sarapannya dengan _tidak_ tenang.

Tapi, seketika semua hening. Gaara yang berhenti meminta ampun pada Rei, Rei yang berhenti menertawakan anaknya, Kakura yang hampir tersedak makanannya, dan Temari yang spontan menyemburkan jus tomatnya. Semua mematung dalam keadaan terkejut, ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuat bola mata mereka seakan ingin jatuh dari tempatnya–terutama Temari.

Alasannya?

Karena Shikamaru melewati keluarga Sabaku dengan tenang. Meraih sebuah gelas kaca dan menuangkan jus tomatnya. Meneguknya hingga tandas dan kembali lagi ke kamar Temari. Dengan muka mengantuknya, berjalan tenang, tanpa takut, tak peduli bahwa sedetik kemudian akan ada ultimatum perang lebih dahsyat dari perang dunia ke dua yang sudah terjadi.

Rei yang awalnya mengikuti arah pergerakan Shikamaru, kini menoleh pada anak perempuan cantiknya dengan tatapan bercampur aduk. Penasaran, marah, dan terkejut.

"Temari, bisa jelaskan ke ayah tentang yang satu itu?"

.

Di sinilah, Nara Shikamaru dieksekusi.

Sabaku Rei selaku kepala keluarga duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru–duduk permasalahan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Rei menatap tajam seakan-akan bisa menusuk Shikamaru tembus melewati kepalanya. Sementara, Shikamaru tengah menunduk tak berani membalas tatapan mematikan yang terpancar dari Rei.

Setelah sepuluh menit berada di posisi diam mencekam, Rei angkat bicara. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?"

Shikamaru diam.

"Setelah kau menyakiti Temari, kau tidak ada rasa bersalah, begitu? Mukamu tebal juga." Rei berusaha untuk kalem, meskipun dadanya bergejolak penuh amarah. Siap meledak seperti gunung berapi jika ia lepas kontrol.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Sabaku," lirih Shikamaru, kepalanya semakin tertunduk dalam.

"Seharusnya kau malu pada dirimu sendiri. Ini malah berpacaran dengan perempuan yang sudah kau sakiti, menginap di rumahnya pula. Dunia ini sedang bercanda."

Ia bukannya takut, tapi sedang bersikap sopan. Shikamaru kukuh untuk diam, menunggu waktu yang pas untuk bersuara.

"Aku yakin dengan sangat, kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi kami semua kalau melihatmu. Aku tak menyangka kau seberani ini." Rei berdeham, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam menahan emosi yang hampir saja keluar dari dirinya.

"Katakan padaku, sudah berapa lama kalian seperti ini?" Rei mengimbuh, tangannya yang mulai keriput diletakkan pada meja yang membatasi mereka.

"Enam bulan, Tuan Sabaku."

Rei tertawa, kali ini tertawa mengejek. "Baru enam bulan sudah berani seperti ini? Wah, hebat."

"Jika saja rumah ini adalah manusia, mungkin dia sudah memuntahkanmu dari dalam perutnya. Itu ungkapan yang pas untukmu, dari kami semua–kecuali anakku yang satu itu." Mata elang Rei melirik Temari yang sedang mengintip bersama Karura dan Gaara.

Kepala coklat Rei menoleh pada Shikamaru yang masih menunduk. Dalam hati ia kasihan, karena tidak seharusnya ia begini.

Kenapa?

Karena sesungguhnya, baik dirinya, istrinya, ataupun anak bungsunya, sudah memaafkan si Nara tanpa siapapun mengetahuinya–bahkan satu sama lain di antara mereka tidak tahu tentang itu. Rasa maaf itu tumbuh sendiri seiring melihat Temari yang berdiri kuat di depan mata mereka. Tapi, rasa gengsinya terlalu besar untuk sekedar memberitahu Temari bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja. Membiarkan Temari masih terperangkap dalam _mindset-_ nya kalau mereka masih membenci Shikamaru.

Ia sudah memaafkan Shikamaru jauh sebelumnya dan sekarang sedang menguji Shikamaru.

"Ikut aku."

Shikamaru seketika mendongak mendengar dua kata yang meluncur dari ayah kekasihnya itu. Kelereng _grey-_ nya menatap dalam diam Rei yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Baru menapakkan tiga langkah dari tempat ia duduk, Rei menoleh pada Shikamaru yang belum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita bicarakan ini di pemancingan."

Melihat Shikamaru dan ayahnya beranjak pergi, Temari, Karura, dan Gaara, buru-buru masuk ke kamar Temari setelah mengintip dari ambang pintu.

"Mereka mau ke mana?" Tanya Gaara, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di atas karpet.

Karura dan Temari mengendikkan bahunya bertanda bahwa mereka tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya cemas. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela, meratapi nasibnya di ujung takdir yang akan ditoreh oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Shikamaru bisa mati kapan saja di tangan ayah," ucap Temari.

Karura menghela napas, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak anak perempuannya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayah tidak sekejam itu, Sayang."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, bu?" Temari melempar tatapan gusar pada Karura, "ibu tidak lihat ekspresi ayah tadi?"

Gaara tertawa mendengar kalimat Temari, mengambil atensi kedua perempuan yang ia sayangi. "Kau masih berpikiran kami semua membenci si Nenas?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku, ayah, dan ibu, sama-sama tahu kami sudah memaafkan si Nenas jenius itu jauh sebelum ini. Kami seperti itu di depanmu, karena ingin membuatmu melupakan sakit hati itu. Jadi, kami tidak ingin mengungkit itu lagi. Toh, sudah lama juga," imbuh Gaara.

"Jadi selama ini–"

"–ya, semua sudah baik-baik saja." Gaara mengangguk, lalu menghampiri mereka yang berdiri di depan jendela. _Jade-_ nya menangkap dua pria berjalan dengan perlengkapan memancing keluar dari pekarangan rumah. "Malah aku dan ibu bisa menerimanya. Entah dengan ayah."

"Tapi, ibu tidak tahu kau akan kembali lagi padanya." Karura yang sedari tadi menatap menembus jendela, kini menoleh pada Temari, "bisa jelaskan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

.

Malamnya, Temari mengantar Shikamaru ke mobil yang terparkir sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan di bawah naungan langit jelaga dan cahaya lampu jalan. Melewati deretan rumah-rumah sekitar dalam hening, sampai akhirnya Temari mencairkan suasana dengan pertanyaan yang tak bisa keluar dari kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi antara _senpai_ dan ayah?"

Shikamaru menoleh, mendapati wajah manis Temari diterangi oleh cahaya lampu di malam hari, selepas itu tersenyum. "Ya, begitulah."

Mendapatkan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan, Temari hanya bisa mencibir. "Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ajaib sekali melihat kalian pulang dengan saling tersenyum di sore hari. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya–dan itu tertular pada Temari. Kedua tangannya yang kurus mencengkram bahu perempuan itu. Menatap sepasang _teal_ di depannya lekat-lekat penuh arti, dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, hm? Aku janji kita tidak akan seperti dulu, walaupun kedepannya akan lebih merepotkan."

Temari mengernyit tanda tak paham. "Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Shikamaru membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung tanpa jawaban–tidak, dia hanya tidak menyuarakan jawabannya. Biar batinnya yang menjawab, tanpa telepati yang tersambung pada Temari.

" _Karena aku sudah mengantungi segenggam restu dari ayahmu, Temari. Untuk dua tahun lagi."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Setelah menceritakan apa yang ia alami selama duapuluh tahun terakhir, Shikamaru menghela napasnya sambil menunggu benang pancingnya bergerak-gerak. Sementara Rei yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, melakukan hal yang sama._

" _Aku tidak tahu kau melalui hal-hal yang buruk selama ini," tukas Rei, pandangannya tak lari dari umpan yang masih adem-ayem di permukaan air._

 _Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dengan tawa miris, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan sungai yang luas._

" _Tapi bukan berarti aku kasihan padamu, Shikamaru."_

 _Kepala Shikamaru menoleh, mendapati Rei yang belum melepaskan pandangannya sejak dua jam yang lalu._

" _Kau akan tetap aku awasi. Kalau-kalau kau menyakiti anakku lagi, aku akan menyerahkan Temari pada lelaki lain, yang sudah ada di daftar kandidat calon suami untuk Temari. Ingat itu," ancam Rei. Kali ini menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius._

 _Satu senyum terbit di wajah Shikamaru, setelah itu kembali mengamati umpannya yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ada tangkapan._

" _Aku akan mengawasi semuanya, termasuk usahamu untuk bangun kembali. Kalau gagal, jangan harap kau bisa menikah dengan anakku."_

" _Tenang saja, Tuan Sabaku. Dua tahun ke depan Anda bisa melihat usaha besar saya. Dan saat itu juga, saya akan melamar anak Anda." Shikamaru berujar mantap._

 _Rei berdeham sejenak, kemudian tertawa. "Kupegang ucapanmu! Maka aku akan menahan Sabaku Temari selama dua tahun untuk janjimu."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Terima kasih buat reviewers yang bingung masalah umur Sabaku bersaudara dan Shikamaru, mungkin ada typo atau penjelasan yang tidak nyambung dengan di Maydaysignal, saya terdorong untuk menyenggol umur mereka di fic ini. Soalnya saya udah nyari di beberapa chap sebelumnya untuk diedit tapi nggak dapet. Salahkan mata saya, readers/laludigebuk/maapkeun/_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to :**_

 _ **sararapratiwi, yuri hoshiyui, Hyelaflaf, Michel Kenneth, ArielLittleMermaid, Nu shi Hottest Queens,**_ _si-ders, followers, and favorites._

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	8. Chapter : 8, Endless Path

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _**Flowers**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Chapter : 8, Endless Path**_

 _ **Rate :**_ **T**

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Main Character : ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Akhirnya ia menggenggam sebuket bunga Calla Lily sambil menghampiri kebahagiaannya di depan altar. Untuk selamanya._

* * *

 _ **Dua setengah tahun setelahnya.**_

Seperti biasanya, setiap pagi–baik itu libur ataupun hari kerja–Naruto maupun Hinata pasti selalu memeriksa kotak surat mereka. Sudah dua setengah tahun mereka tinggal satu atap berdua, selama itu jugalah mereka rutin melakukannya.

Pagi ini, giliran Hinata karena Naruto masih bergelayut di tempat tidurnya perkara lembur semalam. Tangan putih itu mulai membuka kotak surat, meraih tumpukan surat di dalamnya.

Surat dari kerabat jauh Hinata, surat kartu kredit, surat tugas Naruto, surat iuran, dan–OH!

Mata bulan Hinata membola tatkala ia membaca sebuah surat dari amplop berwarna merah manis polos, yang merenggut rasa penasarannya saat pertama kali melihat amplop itu.

"Naruto- _kun_! Aku punya berita bahagia!"

.

 **TING TONG!**

"Ya, sebentar!"

Sakura terburu-buru melepaskan celemeknya dan meninggalkan dapur. Sambil menghampiri pintu ia merapikan rambut _bubble gum-_ nyayang berantakan.

"Sia–"

Baru saja Sakura membuka pintu ia sudah diterjang pelukan oleh kekasihnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Sejenak terkekeh pelan. "Wah, tumben ke apartemenku, Sasuke- _kun_. Ada apa?"

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, seolah-olah tubuhnya telah menyatu memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tanpa ada gerakan apapun, sedikitpun, di depan pintu. Membuat Sakura juga ikut-ikutan _ogah_ kembali ke dapur. Dia rindu kekasihnya yang lembur menyelesaikan kasus seminggu belakangan.

"Jadi, boleh kutanya sekali lagi, Pengacara Uchiha. Apa alasanmu ke sini? Ini masih siang. Bukannya ini sedang jam kerja?"

Lelaki Uchiha itu melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap sebentar manik _zamrud_ bening yang selalu ia sukai itu. "Sebelum kujawab, jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Gadis Haruno itu diam, tapi alisnya mengernyit. Terheran dalam diam–istilahnya.

"Bisa jelaskan ini, Sakura?" selidik Sasuke, dengan amplop merah di genggamannya. "Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu apartemenmu."

"Sakura," Sasuke menjeda, "kau selingkuh? Ini surat cinta?"

Dirajam pertanyaan-pertanyaan sensitif membuat Sakura lekas merampas amplop merah itu lalu membukanya. Matanya terus bergulir mengikuti kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di dalamnya. Sampai akhirnya di kata terakhir, satu senyuman terbit di wajah cantiknya.

"Astaga, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini bukan surat cinta! Tapi–"

.

Musik _upbeat,_ jingga yang enerjik, sebotol air mineral, dan _treadmill_ adalah perpaduan yang bagus menemani lembayung sore Neji yang sedang kosong. Jam kerjanya sudah berakhir tiga jam yang lalu. Setelah makan siang dan tidur selama dua jam, baginya adalah waktu yang tepat untuk olahraga sore. Baginya.

 **KRINGG!**

Hampir saja kakinya terkilir jika ia tidak menjaga fokusnya meskipun ponselnya berdering di sebelah. Dengan nafas yang mulai terengah-engah dan wajah yang basah karena keringat, si Hyuuga berniat untuk mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker._

"Ada apa Hinata- _chan_?"

" _NEJI-_ NII!" Pekik Hinata di seberang sana. Membuat Neji lagi-lagi hampir kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Bisa tidak teriak? Mau aku tuli?" sahut Neji dongkol. Lalu mematikan _treadmill_ -nya.

" _Belakangan ini ada dapat surat tidak?_ " Hinata bertanya dengan nada antusias.

Neji melirik tumpukan majalah, kertas, beberapa amplop coklat di meja ruang tengah. Tanpa dilihat Hinata, Neji mengendikkan bahu tegapnya. "Entahlah, belakangan ini aku sibuk, tidak sempat cek. Kenapa?"

" _Cek, Neji-_ nii _. Se-ka-rang._ "

"Nanti aku cek, Hinata- _chan._ "

" _Harus sekarang Neji_ -nii _. Oh ayolah, kau akan senang jika mengetahuinya,_ " bujuk Hinata. Sekalipun sudah menikah, tetap sifat anak-anaknya selalu muncul jika berinteraksi dengan saudaranya ini.

Lama-lama, Neji penasaran juga. "Aish, apa isi dari surat itu sampai kau membujukku seperti ini?" Lantas berjalan mendekati meja kecil itu.

Hinata malah menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan. _"Cari, ada surat berwarna merah di sana?"_

Tangan kekarnya satu persatu menyingkirkan majalah-majalah yang bertumpuk, begitu juga dengan beberapa amplop coklat berlambang _die Sechs._ "Ah, yang ini. Amplop merah polos? Kecil?"

" _Ya, yang itu! Baca, Neji-_ nii. _"_

Ada hening menandakan Nji membaca isi surat dalam hati. Kemudian, kini giliran Neji yang berteriak. "Undangan pernikahan?!"

" _Ya, Neji-_ nii _. Temari-_ senpai _dan Shikamaru-_ senpai _akan menikah lusa!"_

* * *

Bersama rembulan yang anggun dan taburan bintang berdifusi memenuhi cakrawala, Temari berjalan melihat-lihat dekorasi _garden wedding party_ yang sudah selesai sejak tadi sore. Mata _teal-_ nya berkilauan melihat bunga-bunga mawar putih berjejer sepanjang karpet menuju altar. Begitu juga melihat kursi-kursi yang ditata rapi. Tidak banyak, karena yang diundang hanya teman dekat dan sanak famili.

Meskipun semilir angin malam menerjang, tak membuat gadis yang sebentar lagi menyandang marga Nara itu berhenti mengagumi tempat yang akan menjadi saksi sejarah yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Jari putihnya menyentuh altar putih yang dihiasi oleh rangkaian bunga. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar besok kegiatan sakralnya lancar, juga ia tidak sabar menyambut datangnya pagi.

Sekelebat imajinasi menghampiri kepala emasnya. Dari ujung sana ia membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya mengamit tangan kurusnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum lelaki itu menyerahkan anaknya pada masa depan yang ia percaya. Dalam balutan _wedding dress backless_ putih pilihannya ia melangkah anggun, sambil menggenggam erat sebuket bunga _calla lily._

Hal yang paling sedih adalah di mana Sang ayah mempercayakan anaknya pada calon menantu, meminta ia menjaga harta paling berharga dalam hidup, dan mengancam jika ia gagal mengemban kewajiban. Seolah-olah ayahnya tidak akan melihatnya lagi, maka mempercayai Shikamaru sepenuhnya.

"Kau kenapa menangis?"

Suara berat yang malas itu mengaburkan imaji Temari tersebut dan sesegera mungkin ia mengusap pipinya.

Bahkan, ia tak sadar terhanyut dalam haru, sampai menitikkan setetes air mata. Pertanda betapa bahagianya ia.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Temari menjawab singkat, lantas berjalan menghampiri barisan depan kursi kosong. Diikuti lengkungan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

Shikamaru mengambil tempat di sebelah calon istrinya. "Hah, merepotkan aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali besok."

Sejurus kemudian Temari menghadiahkan sebuah kepalan tangan melayang pada kepala nanas Shikamaru. " _Baka._ "

"Tapi, tidak apalah," ada jeda di kalimat Shikamaru, "sekali dalam seumur hidup, untuk sesuatu yang spesial."

Temari mendelik tak percaya. "Dari mana kau belajar menggombal, _senpai_?"

"Yah, kau tahu. Di kantor ada pegawai perempuan baru. Lagi jadi idola. Jadi, tiap hari aku dengar gombalan."

"Terus, kau ikut-ikutan goda pegawai itu?" celetuk Temari, ada nada cemburu di kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bersamamu saja merepotkan." Shikamaru menyahutnya santai, kedua tangannya menopang kepala belakang.

Gadis itu menggantung kepalan tangan di udara. "Aish, minta ditinju rupanya."

"Bagaimana tidak merepotkan?" Shikamaru menegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu memutar badan menghadap Temari.

"Kau itu merepotkan. Apapun itu ujung-ujungnya aku memikirkanmu. Kau itu cerewet. Suara kau selalu terputar di sini," imbuhnya, disusul dengan jari telunjuk menekan pelipis.

Bukannya meninju atau apapun itu, Temari hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku tidak sedang melaw–"

 **CUP!**

"Selamat malam, Nara Shikamaru."

Temari kabur dengan langkah seribu sambil menyentuh bibirnya dan pancaran mata jenaka. Meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian dengan segala keterkejutannya.

Dari jarak satu meter tempat Shikamaru duduk, kita bisa mendengar tawa jahil Temari yang menggelegar.

"Ck, ada-ada saja."

Kemudian Shikamaru meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum tipis.

.

"Belum tidur, _nee-chan_?"

Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Temari yang terbuka, menampakkan gadis itu tengah termenung di meja kerjanya ditemani sepotong _sponge cake_ berbalut cokelat dan segelas teh manis dingin yang tinggal setengah.

"Bagaimana mau tidur? Besok, Gaara. Besok!"

Si bungsu melangkah masuk sambil menggenggam segelas _cola_ dingin, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Jangan gugup, _dong._ Lebih baik tidur, kantung matamu sudah menghitam, jangan dibuat makin hitam. Besok jelek baru tahu rasa," cibir Gaara, disusul dengan seteguk minumannya.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau belum merasakannya," gerutu Temari.

"Yah, itu memang benar."

"Sudahlah, jangan kebanyakan berpikir. Itu jidat bergaris nanti Shiamaru- _nii_ tidak sayang lagi samamu, _nee-chan,_ " imbuh Gaara.

"Tutup mulutmu dan urus saja si Ino kekasihmu itu," sahut Temari kesal, bibirnya mencebik.

Gaara mendesah kasar. "Aku masih belum rela kakakku direnggut. Nanti kalau aku sendirian bagaimana? Siapa lagi yang bisa kuganggui? Siapa lagi yang nyinyir padaku? Siapa lagi yang mau berantam samaku?"

Temari berbalik, mendapati raut muka sedih pada Gaara. Saat itu jugalah pandangannya mulai membias.

"Sini, kupeluk." Temari merentangkan tangannya, dibalas oleh adiknya itu dengan memeluknya sangat erat.

Merasakan punggung kecil kakaknya bergetar, Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan. "Bisa nangis juga rupanya, ya. Percuma punya tampang galak."

" _Baka."_

"Nanti matamu bengkak, _nee-chan._ Serius," titah Gaara, mengelus punggung Temari.

Lelaki berambut merah itu melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipi Temari. "Berjanjilah padaku, ini terakhir kalinya kau menangis. Mulai besok sampai kapanpun itu, jika kau menangis karena si Nanas itu, aku akan menghajarnya."

Kepala emas Temari mengangguk lantas memeluk kembali adik satu-satunya itu.

"Oh, jangan khawatir juga," celetuk Gaara. "Aku akan menjaga ayah dan ibu. Sekalipun aku menikah nanti."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar kau ini lelaki cerewet."

* * *

Di sebuah koridor kosong, Sakura dalam balutan _flared dress_ merah polos menghentakkan _pump heels_ berwarna senada sambil menggenggam ponselnya penuh harap. Sesekali kelereng klorofil beningnya melirik pada pintu yang berada di sebelahnya, lalu menggigit sedikit bibirnya–begitu terus sampai ponselnya berdering.

" _Situasi di sini sembilan puluh persen hampir selesai. Lakukan tugasmu."_

Sakura mengangguk sekalipun orang di seberang sana tidak melihatnya. "Baiklah, Sasuke- _kun._ Semoga ini tidak lama. _You know what happen if two girls meet, right?_ "

"Hn, kututup."

Ponsel hitam itu langsung ia simpan sedetik setelah sambungan terputus di dalam _clutch back_ hitam miliknya. Tiga ketukan ia layangkan di pintu, Sakura dapat mendengar suara sahabatnya mempersilakan masuk.

"Astaga, aku tak menyangka kau lebih cantik dari biasanya," puji Sakura, tatkala ia melihat sahabatnya dalam _wedding dress backless lace_ putih. "Model _trumphet_ benar-benar membentuk tubuhmu."

"Dan aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu di bulan Februari nanti."

Tawa memecah ruang kosong di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, Temari- _chan._ Aku akan menyusulmu, tenang saja." Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Temari, yang sedang memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan segugup ini, kau tahu," gerutu Temari sambil menatap buket bunganya. Berusaha memendam gugup–kendati ia tahu itu takkan mempan.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggerutu. Tenanglah, aku masih di sini. Entah setelah kau menikah nanti. Lihat saja kau melupakanku atau tidak."

"Tidak mungkin, _baka_ ," balas Temari, menepuk pelan kepala _pink_ Sakura dengan buket bunga yang putih.

"Aku selalu membayangkan," Sakura menerawang langit-langit ruangan itu, "bagaimana kita akan mengurus anak kita bersama, melihat mereka bermain, atau piknik bersama. Bukannya menyenangkan?"

Helaan napas terhembut dari bibir merah Temari. "Yah, pasti menyenangkan."

"Kalau anakku nanti laki-laki dan kau punya anak perempuan, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja?" celetuk Sakura, Temari membola.

"Tidak bisa! Anakku harus laki-laki. Dia harus menurunkan kecerdasan dari ayahnya, menurunkan marga dari ayahnya."

"Ho, tidak mungkin. Secerdas-cerdasnya Shikamaru- _senpai_ , setampan Sasuke- _kun_? Aish, tidak mungkin," cecar Sakura sambil mengibas-ibas tangannya.

"Tetap saja, kecerdasan paling dicari daripada ketampanan," sergah Temari tidak mau kalah.

Ada hening yang melingkupi mereka. Ketika _teal_ bertabrakan dengan _zamrud_ saat itulah tawa lagi-lagi memecah benteng hening yang membatasi mereka.

"Intinya, cepat-cepat kau harus punya anak. Setidaknya sepasang. Aku juga akan seperti itu."

Meskipun tertutup riasan wajah, tak bisa dipungkiri semburat merah langsung menyerbu pipinya. "Kau ini! Mudah sekali berbicara."

Gadis Haruno itu menyengir, tetapi dering ponselnya menginterupsi atmosfir bahagia kedua sahabat ini. "Ya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Waktumu lima menit lagi, sekarang Rei-_ san _sedang ke sana. Bersiap-siaplah."_

"Ah, baiklah."

Lagi-lagi sambungan diputus oleh Sasuke.

"Temari- _chan_ ," panggil Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Bersiaplah, tetap tenang. Rei- _san_ akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Aish, aku tak rela kau lebih cantik dariku hari ini."

Sakura membetulkan tatanan rambut Temari, merapikan bunganya, dan menata penampilannya. Sesekali ia melemparkan gurauan ringan agar mengusir ekspresi gugup yang begitu ketara dari Temari.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Temari- _chan_."

"Terima kasih."

Tepat Rei masuk ke ruangan, mendapati anaknya tengah berpelukan dengan sahabatnya–yang ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri–membuat lelaki berkepala empat itu menahan mati-matian kesedihannya. Tangannya bersembunyi di balik badan, mengepal menyalurkan perasaan itu.

"Temari, ayo."

.

Bagi Shikamaru, menunggu adalah hal yang paling ia benci sejak kecil. Ia berprinsip, ketika sedang menunggu itu memiliki kuantitas waktu yang sama dengan waktu yang seharusnya ia habiskan untuk tidur. Lebih berfaedah, katanya.

Namun, untuk yang satu ini adalah pengecualian. Sekali seumur hidupnya.

Di ujung sana, separuh dari nyawanya tengah berjalan. Menggapai dirinya bersama malaikat yang telah menjaga takdirnya sejak lahir. Garis kehidupannya yang sempat ia sia-siakan sejak SMA, sampai ia mendapat penerangan di balik terali besi. Melangkah dengan anggun, dengan paras cantik, dan kilauan putih di sekitarnya seakan-akan membuat bayang-bayang sayap putih di balik punggung kecil itu.

Detik ini baru ia sadari dan syukuri, bahwa Sabaku Temari memang jalan hidupnya. Semuanya memang kebetulan, tapi seperti terencana. Ia jatuh hati, menangkap adik kelasnya itu ke dalam hubungan remaja penuh romansa. Terjatuh ke lubang hitam, seakan balas budi Temari menangkapnya. Sampai mereka lulus dengan nilai sempurna menunggu selama dua puluh tahun memendam rindu yang kadang memberontak untuk keluar.

Temari memang ditakdirkan untuk mengeluarkannya dari marabahaya, menuntunnya untuk kembali pada kebenaran, dan melengkapi tulang rusuknya.

"Kupercayakan Temari padamu, Shikamaru. Dan terima kasih, kau sudah menepati janjimu."

Shikamaru tersenyum sebelum membalas calon ayah mertuanya. "Karena lelaki sejati tidak bisa mengingkari janji, _tou-san_."

Kalimat berikut menjadi saksi perpindahan anaknya, Sabaku Temari, menjadi seorang istri, Nara Temari. Tangan mereka bersambut–saling mengamit. Kedua pasang mata mereka mantap melihat pendeta–sebagai bukti bahwa mereka tidak bersandiwara di mata Tuhan. Murni, tulus, dan apa adanya.

Janji demi janji telah mereka sepakati, seolah-olah menyepakati kontrak hidup mereka kepada Tuhan. Dan yang pasti, tidak akan ada pengkhianatan di atas janji. Karena, masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Tidak akan terulang lagi. Tidak ada lagi Shikamaru yang meninggalkan Temari. Apapun itu.

Setelah bertukar cincin, baik Shikamaru maupun Temari setengah mati menetralkan detak jantung mereka dan mengusir kegugupan selaras dengan jarak antar wajah mereka yang semakin menipis. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, tidak sebentar juga. Cukup membuat para tamu histeris bahagia.

Kini mereka melangkah bersama, menuruni altar dengan euforia mahkota bunga mawar merah yang dihadiahkan para tamu sepanjang jalan mereka. Mereka akan melangkah, menyeiramakan langkah. Tak perduli di jalanan mulus ataupun berbatu. Berpaku ataupun berumput. Dari langkah meninggalkan altar mereka berjanji akan terus bersama sampai hayat mereka.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Haihaihai! Long time no see, guys! Maaf ya baru bisa ngelanjutin, if you know and feel the struggle being third grade student in shs(T.T) Sampe libur gandeng tiga hari aja gabisa ngetik ffn/stopcurhat Daaan, susah juga ngumpulin feel setelah lima bulan ga ngetik, I hope you like it!_

 _Ok, thank you for keep following this ff 'till the last chap and thank you for keep waiting, hehe. Terima kasih juga untuk viewers, visitors, followers, favorites, dan reviewers yang sudah diberikan di ff ini. Maaf jika ff ini masih kurang memuaskan, saya akan terus memberikan yang terbaik untuk entri FNI di ff saya yang lain._

* * *

 _ **Thanks to :**_

* * *

 _ **yuri hoshiyui, Hyelaflaf,**_ _Michel Kenneth, nbol,_ _ **Nu shi Hottest Queens, hikarishe, Kushina Riza Himawari,**_ _si-ders, followers, and favorites._

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
